A Matt Mason Love Story: Beginning
by piggyh6
Summary: Once Falling Skies' Matt Mason turns fifteen, he finally gets a love interest. Disclaimer: I do not own TNT, Falling Skies, or any of their characters. However, Amber is my own character that I made up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Complete.  
(Hey, guys! This is a story I made up on TNT Falling Skies' Matt Mason, portrayed by the talented Maxim Knight. **Disclaimer: I do not own TNT, Falling Skies, or any of the characters that you've seen in the show, but are in this book.** I hope that you enjoy! Thanks for reading! :) Love, piggyh6)  
_Another food scavenge_, thought Matt Mason, carefully strapping his rifle around his chest. He thought this was getting ridiculous. Ever since The Second Mass moved into Charleston, all they've been doing is trips for food. This was the third time this week, and the storage room was fully stocked, but still, it was always, 'You can never have too much.' Ugh, you're kidding!  
Matt stomped out of his tent. The ground was still littered with small bits of confetti from his fifteenth birthday party two days ago. Since he hadn't had a great birthday since the invasion, and Hal and Ben had, his dad decided to make it up to him. With confetti. And balloons. The confetti was so much of a mess, Colonel Porter actually banned it. The small stringy pieces were whisked away in the wind and caught in trees, and most bits were too small to pick up by hand. Porter said it made the uppergrounds look like a mess (as if it wasn't already). Matt stepped past broken glass bottles and rubble that came partly from the invasion, partly from Pope and The Beserkers.  
When he eventually wound his way to the stalls, Ben already had them saddled and ready. This time, Tom had volunteered only Hal, Ben, and Matt. Maggie wanted to come. So did Deni. Being president of the United States, he didn't spend much time with his sons, which was understandable.  
Deni was the third to arrive. Ben put his arm around her shoulder awkwardly, causing their spikes to glow. They had only recently started officially dating, where Ben had zero experience in that department. Matt thought it was funny to watch. Ben always seemed so nervous now around her, like he was afraid of slipping up and ruining their relationship altogether, which was probably the case. Matt liked it though, because it showed his old brother, the one from before the invasion. After Ben was harnessed, he wasn't scared of anything. Who knew that something as simple as a girl could terrify him so much? Even though Matt didn't really see a difference between them, except a lot of holding hands, weird stares, and arms-around-shoulders. They didn't kiss. It was strange. His brother had never had a girlfriend before, as he used to be too wrapped up in his Manga books and killing skitters. _But hey_, thought Matt, _whatever_ _makes them happy._  
Next came Hal and Maggie, together; as usual. Matt got his own horse. There was only four, so Deni and Ben shared one. Hal led everyone into town. The ride was quiet. Nobody really tried to make conversation. Matt just looked around.  
When they reached the town, Matt jumped off his horse and tied it to a street lamp. Everyone did the same. Just a normal day.  
"Alright, Benji, let's scout out..." Deni did a circle and pointed to a 99-cent store.  
"Okay," he said smiling. Matt smiled to himself. Every time this week, they had been 'scouting out' the 99-cent store. And returned empty-handed. Matt was sure that Ben thought that nobody noticed, but Hal and Maggie probably did, too. Matt didn't blame them, though. They were a new couple, they wanted some alone time to arm-wrestle (seriously, that's what they did in their free-time) and try to work up to kissing each other for the first time. It always ended that nobody did it, because they were both too shy. Deni obviously had more confidence in the relationship than Ben, but not enough. Another thing Matt enjoyed.  
Most of the time, Matt had to watch the horses so they wouldn't get stolen _again_. But every once in a while, he was allowed to help. His job sucked. Maggie laughed lightly as Ben and Deni walked to the store, hand in hand. "Matt, horse duty," Hal said, walking with Maggie to a Whole Foods. Matt sighed. He sat on the ground against the street lamp and fidgeted with the strap of his rifle.  
A crumpled newspaper skated across the road due to the wind.  
Each and every time they had been here, there wasn't any skitters or Mechs, so the place was practically deserted. Matt may have enjoyed a skitter or two, as there would be at least _some_ kind of action. But there wasn't. Just trash and rubble occasionally being blown by wind. Boring. After almost fifteen minutes, Hal approached the horses carrying the large duffel bag he brung, full. Maggie followed with more in two large backpacks.  
_Finally_, thought Matt.  
Maggie smiled at him as she came walking forward. "Would you go get Deni and Ben?" Hal asked, shifting the bag on his shoulder. Matt nodded and walked towards the 99-cent store. He opened the door.  
"Alright, guys, it's time to-"  
When he saw what was going on, he quickly stopped. Ben had been leaning in toward Deni, about to kiss her. When Matt came in, Deni quickly pulled away, embarrassed. Matt swallowed. He felt bad for interrupting their almost-kiss.  
Deni blushed, and walked towards the door. "I'll be outside, Benji." She whispered. "Really, Matt?!" Ben exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm sorry- I didn't know."  
Ben swiftly began to walk outside. "How about next time: knock."  
He walked outside, leaving Matt staring at his feet. When Matt finally came outside, Ben gave him a massive death stare. All throughout the day, Ben was mad at Matt. He'd never really been this angry at Matt before. Matt didn't like it at all.  
When the night was settling in, Matt could hear an argument ringing through Deni's tent.  
"Benji, you don't need to be so mad at Matt. He didn't mean to; he's just a little kid."  
"No, he's acting how he's always been: he never knocks or gives privacy! He's fifteen now, old enough to know this."  
"That's not fair to your brother! How was he supposed to know?!"  
"Like I said. He needs to give privacy!"  
"Ben, have you forgotten? We are in the middle of an alien invasion! Privacy doesn't exist anymore! Besides, it's not like you were going to do anything. You were probably going to turn your head away at the last minute, like always."  
"Why do I always have to make the moves?! What if I'm just not open to kissing like you?"  
Deni hesitated. "You don't want to... kiss me?"  
"Well, not anymore!"  
Deni's voice shakes as she says her death sentence. "That's it Ben Mason! We're through!"  
Deni stomped out of the tent before it happens. Before it finally settles in. _Deni broke up with Ben; and it's all my fault. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Complete.  
Dinner was unusually quiet at the Mason table. It as usually bright with conversation and Ben was usually sitting with Deni at a different table and Hal and Maggie sat with Matt and Tom, but today, Ben sat at the same table as Matt. Hal didn't want any part of the drama, so he and Maggie sat elsewhere. So that just left Ben, Matt, and their dad.  
Matt refused to meet Ben's eyes. He was extremely mad about the whole ordeal, especially toward Matt. Tom was trying to make small talk, as this was the only time Tom saw his sons, but each time, Ben found a way to end it. "How was your guys' day?" Tom Mason would ask. "Horrible and wretched," Ben would reply. Then Tom would be quiet because there wasn't much of a way to reply to that.  
The quiet lasted for what seemed like forever. Matt began to think that it would never end, until Ben got up, leaving his untouched meal and tray, and left. When he was out of earshot, Tom asked, "What's wrong with _him_?"  
Matt sighed. "Deni broke up with him..."  
"Why? What happened?"  
Matt hesitated before settling on "it's kind of a long story."  
"Well," Tom began to get up to leave, "I would love to say that I've got time, but I really don't. Sorry, Matt. Maybe we can talk about it later, 'kay?"  
That was fine with Matt. He wasn't really in the mood of explaining this to someone, so he just nodded. "See you later, buddy," his dad said as he ruffled Matt's hair. Then he left.  
Matt sighed and got up after his dad. He returned his tray to the lunch counter. Jeanne, who was working kitchen duty today, frowned at him. "Everything okay, Matt?"  
He nodded. "Everything's fine," Matt lied.  
When he left the cafeteria, he saw Deni. She was sitting against a tree, looking as much or quite possibly more upset as Ben was. She sniffed, as though she had been recently crying.  
"Oh, hey, Matt." She whispers as Matt sits down next to her.  
"Hi," he replies, not really sure on what else to say.  
"I want to say that whatever happened yesterday wasn't your fault."  
Matt sighs. "It is. Ben is right. I shouldn't have intruded. And I'm sorry for that."  
She ruffles his hair. Then, curiosity got the best of her. "So, how's Benji taking this?"  
Matt fought back a smile. "He's a total wreck. Ben's so miserable."  
Deni cocks an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yeah. It makes you depressed just to watch him."  
"Oh," she says, almost excited.  
"You should talk to him."  
She sighs and shakes her head. "No. He needs to do his own thing."  
Matt doesn't reply. He was hoping to fix this, but Ben apologizing wasn't going to happen any time soon. If there was anything about his old personality that hadn't changed, it was his shyness around girls. Which was rather unfortunate.  
"I- um, got to go." Matt says.  
"Alright," Deni says. "See ya' later, Matt."  
"Bye," he mumbles, walking swiftly away. He knew what he had to do. He needed to talk to Ben, and convince him to apologize. When Matt reached Ben's tent, he opened the flap, calling out his brother's name. Ben wasn't there, though.  
What was left was a small envelope, lying in the middle of his cot.  
Matt dropped the letter after he head read it, frozen in disbelief and shock. He picked it up, reading it another time just to make sure that he didn't accidentally misread it.  
_Dear Charleston,_  
_I left. Please don't come after me, I am fine by myself. I need to discover things on my own, and not in Charleston. _  
_ - Ben_  
Matt gasped, and a single tear ran down his cheek. Twenty-seven words were on that sheet of paper; and each one stabbed through Matt like a knife. Ripping through him; slowly, so the pain registered all over his body.  
Why was Matt screwing up everything? Ben was gone, and once again, it was all his fault.  
Matt grabbed the letter, and while he ran toward the building that held his dad's office, he thought, _I'd be better off dead._

"I'm telling you," Captain Weaver said, shaking his head, "I know Ben. He wouldn't run away over some girl breaking up with him."  
"What are you trying to say, Captain?" Hal demands, narrowing his eyes.  
"All that I'm trying to say is that maybe it was those fish-heads. They may have kidnapped him and wrote that."  
"I know him better than you, Weaver," Tom says, "he's my son. Ben was always afraid of admitting he was wrong, and facing the truth. So he just runs away and hides from it."  
"It was my fault. Ben ran away because of me." Matt says, sheepishly.  
"No, it wasn't, Matt," Deni says putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Tell us what happened, soldier," Captain Weaver says gruffly.  
Matt explained the story while Deni's face turned red in embarrassment.  
"Wow," Tom said, "sounds like Ben."  
"Alright," Captain Weaver says, "search party, starting in the the morining. Oh-six-hundred, sharp. Who volun-"  
"No," Ben says, standing in the open doorway. "Don't. I came back."  
Immediately, Deni ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
"You are so stupid," she began, only inches from his face.  
"I know. I realized that... the truth is... I love you. And I don't ever want to be seperated, and, and- I'm sorry. It was really stupid to blame Matt for our problems, and to treat you the way I did. I'm sorry, okay?"  
"Oh, Benji," she whispers. Then, there in front of everyone, Ben and Deni shared their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Complete.  
Everyone watched as the couple walked through the uppergrounds, then by the Liberty Tree. It had been two days since Ben and Deni's relationship was revived, and they were going much stronger than before.  
Now, they were like every typical couple: holding hands, occasional kiss on the cheek. It's not just that though, there's something there stronger, and better...  
_True love_, Matt realized, staring at the happy couple. It was the way Ben looked at her, and the way she looked at him... it was real and true love.  
Matt's smile grew. Good. Ben finally got the girl, and it was everything he hoped for and more.  
Ben passed by Matt, giving him his classic smirk and ruffled his hair. Deni chuckled lightly to herself. Ben had immediately forgiven and apologized to Matt, as soon as he was back in Charleston. Which made Matt extremely grateful.  
_When Deni was happy, Ben was happy_, Matt thought. _Deni is Ben's world, and nothing will change that._  
"Wow. Those were cheesey thoughts, even for me," Matt whispered to himself.  
He sat on the ground, doing nothing in particular until everybody filed underground for lunch. Matt picked up his tray, and the friendly lunch worker scooped some kind of watered-down soup into his styrofoam bowl. He thanked her, and met his dad at the table. Maggie was laughing at something Hal said.  
Deni was smiling at Ben at the table over. Everything was happy and sound.  
Screams and a large bang suddenly filled the cafeteria, and then Deni was lying on the floor.  
"No!" Ben screamed, yanking Deni's shoulder off the ground. His torso was covered in Deni's blood. Then, machine guys were shooting back at the Mech who had somehow found them.  
"Matt, help!" Ben yelled, lifting Deni's limp body off the ground.  
Matt ran ahead to Dr. Glass' office. "Mom, mom!" Matt ran to his stepmother's side.  
"Matt, what happened? There was a loud-"  
All eyes fell on the possibly-dead Deni.  
"Okay," Dr. Glass yelled at Ben then, "get her on the table... hurry, she's losing blood!"  
Ben helped her get Deni's jacket off, and then her blood-soaked shirt. Deni was shot; a single bullet hole lodged in the right side of her stomach.  
"No," Ben muttered, "no, no no. Don't loose her. Come on!"  
The IV that was stuck in her led up to a small monitor beeping. Suddenly, the monitor began to make a long, shrill, sound_. "Beeeeeeeeeeep_..."  
"We're losing her! Lourdes, help-" Dr. Glass began to perform CPR on Deni when Matt was pulled out of the room by Hal.  
"Matt, you don't need to see this." Hal was right. Matt pulled away and ran, weaving through people until he reached his tent. No, the tent wasn't far enough.  
So, he went further. Out of perimeter and away from Charleston and Mechs and his family, into the forest.  
He reached a pine tree with thinning needles and climbed up it, then when he got to a branch that was over ten feet off the ground, he rested his head on the trunk and cried.  
Cried for himself, hating the Mechs and skitters for so much loss. Cried for Deni, who was probably dead.  
And cried especially for Ben, who would be suffering much more than Deni, as he would have to live through her almost certain death.  
Ben wasn't strong enough to loose her.  
(I'm sure you guys all hate me for ending the chapter here. I know that it's really short, but you have to have a cliffhanger somewhere, right?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Complete.  
Matt walked into the small bedroom, made into a hospital room, where Deni was. She lay unconcious in her cot. Ben had a chair pulled up to the side of her bed, holding her hand, waiting intently. He looked very sleep-deprived, even though he didn't have to sleep with the harness, and his eyes were red as though he had been recently crying. This surprised Matt, because he hadn't seen Ben cry in years since before the invasion. Deni brought out the old Ben like nobody else could.  
Matt's mouth felt like sand. "How is she?" He whispered.  
Ben looked up, as though he just realized Matt's presence. "She's stable, " his voice was hoarse, "but I can't leave her..."  
Matt was silent for a minute. He hesitated. "She's gonna be okay, Ben."  
"I know," Ben smiled wearily, "but you can never be too careful."  
Matt nodded. Ben stroked Deni's hand absentmindedly. Ben's spikes glowed, but he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, her hand clenched Ben's and she began to stir.  
"Benji?" She says, trying to sit up. She winced and fell back.  
"How do you feel?" Ben stood up and looked over her.  
"Honestly," she laughed lightly, "I feel like crap." She cringed again, clutching her side. "Gosh, what happened? "  
"You don't remember?" Matt said.  
Deni shook her head lightly.  
"Here," Ben walked to the sink and filled a small paper cup with water.  
"Thanks," she whispered, taking it in both hands. She took small sips out of the cup.  
"Deni," Ben hesitated, "you were... shot. By a Mech."  
She nods, not surprised. "That explains a lot."  
Ben shook his head. "Deni I don't think you understand-"  
"Benji, I'm fine."  
"No, Deni. You were on the verge of _dying_!"  
"Well, I'm not dead. I. Am. Fine."  
Ben sat back. "Sorry, Den. It's just... you know."  
Matt walked to Deni's side. "Hey, Matt. How ya' doing?" She smiled warmly.  
"Fine. Just glad you're okay."  
She shakes her head, smiling. "I feel-ow...fine."  
He laughed. "Alright, I think-"  
Dr. Glass came in then. "Sorry to interrupt. How are you, Deni?"  
"Fine."  
"Ben, can I, uh, talk to you for a minute."  
Ben looked around, slightly confused. "Sure?" He says, more in a question than a statement. Anne walked into the other room, closing the curtain to block out any noise. Matt could barely hear faint whispers.  
Deni furrowed her brow. "Wonder what that was about."  
Matt shrugged, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good, otherwise they wouldn't have went into a different room to discuss it.  
After a moment, Ben came back into the room, visibly shaken.  
"Benji, what's wrong?"  
Ben shook his head and gave a forced smile. "Nothing, Den."  
"Ben," Deni said, "tell me. What did Dr. Glass say?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Ben. Now."  
Ben hesitated. "About your antibiotics."  
Matt saw Deni's mood shift to a confused expression. "What about them?"  
"We're almost out." Ben admitted.  
"And?"  
"And if you don't get a refill soon..." Ben gulped, "your wound will get infected. And you'll die."

_Here we are again_, thought Matt, walking through the door to the meeting room. Ben followed, looking worrisome about leaving Deni at the infirmary, even with Lourdes watching her. But it had to be done.  
"Okay," Captain Weaver said, "I'm sure that we all know why we're here. Medication is precious, and the fish-heads know it, which only makes it more likely to be a trap. So, I nominate Ben and Hal to go. Any objections?"  
Matt's hand shot up in the air. "Captain, I would like to go with them."  
"Son, it's just more weight to be pulling around."  
"Please, sir. They could use extra help."  
Weaver hesitated, clearly mulling this over. "Tom, it's up to you. They're your boys."  
"Absolutely not," Tom said, shaking his head.  
"Dad, please!"  
"Why, Matt? Why is this so important to you?"  
"I- I don't do anything around here, but watch the stupid horses. I feel useless."  
"You're too young to fight."  
"That's not fair," Matt replied, "you let Ben fight when he was fifteen."  
Tom hesitated. "He's right, Weaver. I have to let him."  
Weaver sighed. "Alright, Matt, you can go."  
They layed out the plans carefully. They decided on a local CVS eight miles West. "It's a possibility that they don't have the medicine." Anne said.  
"It's just a chance we have to take." Ben said.  
"What are we even looking for?" Hal asked Dr. Glass.  
"This." She quickly scribbled on a sticky-note a word. Then she gave the empty bottle to Ben.  
"Preferably this brand, but if you can't find it, here's what it's called."  
Matt examined the blue-and-white bottle over Ben's shoulder. The label had a word too complex for Matt to pronounce.  
Ben began to head out the door when Captain Weaver put a rough hand on his shoulder. "Just where do you think you're going, soldier?"  
Ben looked at Captain Weaver as though this was blatantly obvious. "To go get Deni's medicine."  
"Negative," Captain Weaver replied, "wait until the morning to go."  
"But-"  
"But nothing, Ben. It's too dark now and turning on the light at the pharmacy will attract skitters."  
Anne interjected, "Ben, I just gave her the last dosage out of that bottle. Her next is due tomorrow morning at seven, so if you can get back before then, Deni will be fine." Nobody mentioned what would happen if they didn't.  
"Fine," he muttered, brushing away Captain Weaver's hand.  
Matt sighed. Poor Ben. Ben walked out of the door, and Matt saw him turn to the infirmary to be with Deni again.  
Hal walked past Matt and patted him on the shoulder. Almost everyone had left, so Matt turned and began to walk when his dad stopped him. "Just one more word, Matt."  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
"Tomorrow, when you leave, if you see a Mech, do not hesitate to run. Leave your brothers behind, get the hell out of there. I hate to say it, but Hal and Ben have a better chance of survival than you. Do you understand?"  
Matt swallowed. "Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Complete.  
Matt was the first one awake, as there had been a restless night for him. He kept on thinking about what his dad had said the night before. Could he really abandon his brothers just to save his own life?  
_No,_ he decided, _if it comes to that, I can't just leave them to die_.  
No matter what his father said, he can't. He desperately hoped that there wasn't a chance that he had to put his decision in action. Matt headed down to the horse stalls and waited. Ben came straight from the infirmary, which meant he had spent the night there with Deni. Matt noticed he looked slightly better than yesterday, but not by much. At least it was a start. Hal was the last to arrive.  
Matt had brought his backpack, because even if they didn't find the antibiotics that Deni needed, then maybe he could get other medicines that would come of use to the infirmary. He needed to be all of the help that they could get.  
Matt loaded his pack and himself onto his horse. Ben did, too. Hal gave Maggie a quick peck and climbed on to his.  
The ride was silent until Hal spoke. "Is she awake?  
Ben nodded. "Since last night."  
"Oh."  
"What did she do?" Hal asked.  
"Nothing. I told her that we changed plans. I only lied so she wouldn't give Anne a hard time, though."  
When nobody responded, Ben continued to talk. "She's going to be irritated with me when we come back, but I don't care. I just want her to live."  
Hal nodded. Matt shifted his weight on his horse.  
Once again, the ride was quiet except for the sound of hooves clamping against the asphalt.  
When they finally arrived at the CVS, Ben jumped off of his horse and tied it to a bike rack. Matt did the same to a steel mail box, and Hal found a wooden post used for electrical wires. Matt shined his flashlight through the window. "Clear," he said.  
Ben pulled the handle on the glass door, but it wouldn't budge. He muttered a string of curse words under his breath.  
Matt was about to suggest that they somehow pick the lock, or try the door, but instead Ben used the butt of his rifle to smash the glass of the door. Hal cringed at the noise. Ben ducked under the handle and went through the door, careful not to touch the pieces of broken glass that surrounded the door frame. The store was partly ransacked. Most medication remained there, though. Ben ducked behind the counter that held the prescription medication and Matt began to search through the aisles. He loaded everything in his pack that looked like it could be of some us to the infirmary. A slight breeze ran through the room as Matt put some cough drops into the bag.  
Matt saw Hal pick a bottle up off the floor.  
"Ben, I think I found something."  
Ben jumped over the counter and all but ran towards Hal.  
"Let me see," he muttered, comparing the two bottles. It was a perfect match.  
Ben's face flooded with relief. He handed it to Matt to stuff in his bag.  
"Alright," Ben said, "let's get out of here."  
"Wait," Hal said, "Anne said she needed bandages this morning."  
"I've got it," Matt said, turning towards the aisle over. As he was searching, he heard a gun being cocked beside his head.  
"Drop the gun." A feminine voice whispered into his ear. Matt lowered his rifle slowly to the ground, then held his hands above his head to show that he was unarmed.  
"Okay. Now your-"  
The girl was cut off by Ben tackling her to the ground, revealing a harness lodged in her back. She didn't struggle, almost as though she had anticipated this.  
Hal came up behind Ben. "Her harness isn't glowing," he said.  
"Yeah," Matt said.  
"Wait," Ben paused, "when someone is harnessed... I can hear it. This girl, well, I don't hear anything."  
"Strange," Hal whispered.  
Ben looked up. "What should we do with her?  
Hal mulled this over. "Well, we can't leave her here. She'll give away our position."  
"I'm not sure... she's not really...normal."  
Matt thought about it. "Maybe we should kill her." The girl didn't react.  
"Matt-" Hal began, but Matt interjected. "Really, think about it," Matt said, "if we take her, the aliens find us. And if we leave her, the aliens find us."  
Hal shook his head. "No. We're taking her."  
Ben used the electrical tape that they found in the store to tie her hands. She rode with Ben, just in case, because their strength matched. As we were riding, Ben said, "Listen, I was harnessed, too. What happened?"  
She doesn't reply at first, visibly scared.  
"First, tell me where you're taking me."  
Ben shakes his head. "Somewhere where we can take that harness off of you so you can be back in control."  
She furrowed her brow and blew a strand of reddish-brown hair out of her dirt-smudged face. "What are you talking about, 'back in control?'"  
Hal said, "Don't talk to her, Ben. She can get information out of you."  
She looked confused. "What? I'm fine; the harness isn't controlling me!"  
Matt refused to look at her. "I don't think you understand, it's still on you."  
"No," she replies, slightly annoyed, "I don't think *you* understand. So what if it's still on me? I broke free!"  
Ben stopped his horse. Matt and Hal followed.  
"So," he hesitated, "you're saying that you're the only person in the whole world who was able to escape the harness... while it's still on you? You beat it mentally?"  
Sudden realization registered on her face. Then, she whispers in a reluctant voice, "Yes...I guess I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Complete.  
"That would explain a lot. I don't hear the radio frequency, your harness isn't glowing, and quite frankly... you're not acting like a mindless drone." This girl swallowed. Matt hated her for some reason. She was so... Matt couldn't think of a word to describe her. I guess strange could be one. Or suspicious. I mean, she just-so-happened to be in the exact place that they were going. Coincidence? I think not.  
Ben began to let his horse gallop again, slowly.  
"Why were you in the pharmacy?" Matt asked, not at all trying to be friendly.  
"Because, " she said, "I got a really bad cut on my arm. I was hoping I could find some iodine or something."  
"Then how did you get in?"  
"The Drive-Thru window."  
Matt did remember it being breezy in there. "Alright, then how long were you in-"  
"Look, is this twenty-one questions?"  
"Fine," Matt muttered, "just one more then. What's your name?"  
"Amber." She rolled her eyes, "Happy now?"  
Matt decided not to give her the pleasure of replying.  
When they finally got back to Charleston, Tom and Captain Weaver were both shocked to see Amber. Matt handed the antibiotics to Anne. When Amber explained her part of the story, they didn't lessen up a bit. Captain Weaver didn't take his eyes off of Amber the entire time. "Matt, take her to the jail. We'll remove the harness tomorrow. For now, she'll be locked up."  
Ben began to protest. "But, Dad... don't do this."  
"Ben, she does seem awfully suspicious to me. We're just taking precautionary measures."  
Ben sighed. "Sorry, Amber."  
She just nods in reply. Matt put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on."  
He took her downstairs of the storage room and when they reached the jail cells, Matt swiftly untied her and shoved her in one of the cells. While he was locking it, Amber snorted at his roughness. "What the hell did I do to you?" She demanded, holding onto the bars. Matt didn't reply. The truth is, he didn't know why she made him so mad. Instead, he walked back up the stairs, and across the ground, to the infirmary. When he got there, Matt emptied his backpack and saw that Deni was sitting up in her cot, talking to Ben. The clock read six fifty, which meant that they had made it just in time. Matt was relieved of that.  
Deni smiled at him, looking someehat groggy.  
Anne was in the room, checking on Deni.  
"It won't be long before the antibiotics pull her back under."  
Ben looked at Matt. "Didn't Amber say that she had a cut on her arm?"  
Deni looked confused at the mention of Amber's name, but Ben told her that he would explain later. It was silent until Lourdes entered the room, inspecting the new medicine.  
Matt shrugged. He remembered, but didn't really want to talk about her right now. Anne said, "I can have someone go down there and clean it for her."  
"No," Matt said, "she's dangerous."  
Ben's spikes glowed as he held Deni's hand. "And unarmed."  
"Lourdes, could you go down to the prison? One of the cell's prisoners has a bad cut." Dr. Glass asked.  
"Sure," she said, reaching for a medicine cabinet, pulling out a roll of bandage, cotton swabs, and a brown bottle of liquid.  
Dr. Glass gave Matt a parental look at his uneasiness. "Matt, if it makes you feel better, you can go down there with Lourdes. But either way, we have to clean it. If her cut gets infected, then that's just another antibiotic that we don't have."  
Matt sighed. When Lourdes began to walk outside, Matt followed her. When they got down there, Amber seemed surprised to have company so soon. Lourdes introduced herself, and Amber smiled gratefully.  
"Alright, Matt, open the door." Matt hesitated. Amber rolled her eyes.  
"Why do you think I'm gonna attack you or something?"  
Matt didn't say anything. He unlocked the door and let Lourdes step in. When she was inside, Matt closed the door but didn't lock it, so she could get out. Amber took off her torn jacket to reveal a five-inch gash going up her arm. While Lourdes was cleaning the cut, Matt slouched against the wall and sat on the floor, keeping an eye on Amber the whole time.  
He had his gun in hand, just in case. Lourdes and Amber engaged in typical girl conversation, which Matt didn't listen to. Now Lourdes was getting sucked into liking Amber, just like Ben and Hal.  
When Lourdes was done, she actually stayed longer. It seemed like Amber had her wrapped around her finger. She even seemed reluctant to leave.  
"Thank you, Lourdes." Amber said.  
"No problem." She cut a strip of bandage from the roll and wrapped it around her arm.  
"See you later?"  
"Yeah, definitely." Lourdes smiled. "Maybe we can hang out some time?"  
"That'd be great."  
Lourdes gathered her things and walked back upstairs. Amber waved goodbye.  
Matt gave Amber a dirty look, clearly disapproving of her friendship with Lourdes. She just ignored him, though. Matt closed his eyes and stomped back up the stairs. When he was up there, Anthony passed by Matt and said, "Weaver called another meeting. He wants to know more about that girl, and doesn't want to wait until she's unharnessed."  
Matt wasn't happy about it. "Okay."  
"So that means that you need to bring her there so we can interrogate her."  
Matt grit his teeth, and without a word, walked into the basement once again. Silently, he unlocked the jail. Amber looked confused, but when he began to tie her arms in front of her again, she just sighed. She didn't fight him, even though her strength easily beat his. He led her up the stairs. Matt was about to go into the meeting room, but Captain Weaver stopped him. "Matt, where are you going?"  
"Anthony said that we were having a meeting."  
Captain Weaver shook his head. "No, Matt. We can't keep this from all of Charleston. We have to have it public, for everyone."  
The color drained out of Amber's face. "You mean, like, in front of _everyone_?"  
Weaver nodded.  
"Wait," she said, "please, you don't understand. I'm not exactly a people person."  
Weaver ignored her and walked away. Amber turned to Matt.  
"Don't do this. I get sick when I'm doing things like this."  
Matt didn't care. He led her up the stairs of a small stage that his dad sometimes used for announcements. She stiffened as everyone began to pool in, to hear what the meeting was about. Amber was trying her best not to hyperventilate. When Ben came up on the stage to guard her as issued to him, she grabbed his arm the best she could with hers tied. His spikes glowed blue, as did hers under the harness.  
"Ben, right?" She whispered. He nodded.  
"Get me out of here. I don't think I can do this." Amber hissed pleadingly.  
"It's okay. They'll just ask questions. If anything happens, I'll take you out of it." Ben said, slightly sympathetic. Amber visibly relaxed a little.  
There was another thing Matt didn't like about her. She made friends so easily, with Lourdes and Ben. She wasn't safe to be around because she was so manipulative.  
The people: fighters and civilians, gathered into the upperground for the meeting. They chatted until Captain Weaver came on the stage, silencing them with a flick of his hand. Amber took a deep breath and gulped.  
Matt waited.  
Captain Weaver began. "As you all may know, we've recently had some, er, irregular... things happening to us lately. Today, for instance, we found this girl, Amber, and took her in."  
He paused for a moment. "Amber is harnessed. We take in harnessed kids all of the time, but Amber is...special. We discovered that she has managed to shut down the harness...mentally."  
The crowd of people began to start whispering. Captain Weaver held up his hand. "Quiet, please." He turned to Amber. "Would you like to answer a few questions with me, Amber?"  
Amber tensed and nodded. The crowd started bursting into sound. "Stop!" Weaver demanded. "We'll call hands. Now, then."  
He pointed at random. "Is there anything specific that you did?"  
Amber shook her head. "I don't think so-"  
"Tell them _everything_ you did, Amber." Captain Weaver said.  
She hesitated. "When you're harnessed, you aren't in control of anything, except your mind. You can't give up fighting it, no matter how long it takes."  
"How are you even sure that she's not a spy?"  
Amber swallowed, clearly appalled at people questioning her loyalties. Ben spoke for her. "In anybody associated with the aliens, I can hear it. Her harness isn't glowing, and I can't hear anything."  
"So she's completely disconnected from the skitters?"  
Ben nodded. "Yes."  
"You're saying that anyone who fights enough can escape when they're harnessed, Captain?" A woman near the back demanded.  
"Yes," Weaver said, "that's exactly what I'm getting at."  
"So Amber, you were the only person strong enough? Nobody else was as great as you?" Someone retorted sarcastically.  
"No," she quickly denied, "that isn't-"  
Something hit the stage, barely missing Amber and shattering into pieces. Amber gasped and began to shake. The crowd broke into riot, yelling at her. Matt had to use everything in him to not feel sorry for her.  
Hal and Maggie tried to hold back people from reaching the stage, and Amber said through her teeth, "Ben. Get. Me. Out of here."  
He nodded and helped her through the people. Matt had to help them get through the people to put her downstairs. Captain Weaver called after them, "I'm sorry, Amber. This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
When she was back in her jail cell, she looked at the floor and whispered, "I knew they wouldn't like me."  
Matt or Ben didn't deny her assumption. Ben walked up stairs to go outside and help people calm down, but he quickly returned downstairs and sighed. "They're all trying to get in. We can't get out, fighters are blocking the doors so people can't come in."  
Amber sat down. "I shouldn't be here. Nobody likes me and-"  
"When you're unharnessed, they won't mind you anymore. But about being unharnessed...you need to make a decision." Ben said.  
"What?" Amber said, confused.  
"Leave the spikes in, or spikes out."  
Matt saw Amber hesitate. "What's the difference?"  
"Spikes in, you get to keep your powers. Spikes out return you to normal."  
"Spikes in, then." She says simply.  
Ben sighed. "It's not as glorious as you think. The way everyone looks at you, like you don't belong. And then there's the fact that you may die too young."  
Amber nodded. "I'm already a freak. But about the other thing... who came up with that theory?"  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Dr. Glass."  
Amber nodded. "Not to undermine her, but-"  
"But you are."  
"Matt, shut up." Ben said.  
"Anyway," Amber continued, "the overlords are smart, right?"  
Ben shrugged. "I guess that they have to be if they lived this long."  
"Yes. If they created the harness, then they probably wouldn't make it so that the host dies after one year."  
"The mutated growth is why we suspect that," said Ben. He seemed to like to unleash his inner-nerd.  
"It stops once you're unharnessed. So, maybe it makes you live longer rather than shorter."  
Ben shrugged again. "That could be a theory."  
Amber laughed lightly. "Just trying to be creative."  
Matt didn't like the fact that Amber was taking over Ben. "But, still, spikes in?" Asked Ben. Amber nodded.  
"I need to be all the help that I can."  
He nodded. Suddenly, the door opened, and Dr. Glass, Alexis, and Tom stepped in along with Captain Weaver.  
"We issued everyone in their living quarters," Captain explained. "We decided that the Masons didn't have to, of course."  
"Anne," Ben said, "Amber decided that she wants to keep her spikes."  
Dr. Glass looked confused. "Ben, we aren't doing that anymore. We only use Volm equipment to remove harnesses so that everyone survives."  
"I'll take the risk," said Amber, clutching the bars of her jail cell.  
Dr. Glass shook her head. "Sorry, Amber. It's just not a risk _we're_ willing to take."  
Tom picked up Alexis and began to carry her up the stairs. "Lunch will be ready soon."  
Anne followed him up the stairs. Ben gave Amber a sympathetic look. "I'm going to go to get some lunch. One of us will bring some down for you, if you're hungry."  
Amber shook her head. "No, thanks."  
Ben followed Matt to the cafeteria. A lot of the people were returning from their living quarters. While they were eating the fried rice that was being served that day, Lourdes approached them.  
"Guys, I need to talk to you."  
Matt was confused. "Sure, go ahead."  
Lourdes looked around, making sure that nobody was listening in on them.  
"I heard what happened. The debate with Amber's spikes."  
Ben furrowed his brow. "Okay..."  
"And I think that she should be able to keep her spikes. So, I'll do it."  
"Do what?" Asked Matt.  
"Perform the surgery on her."  
"Really?" Ben said.  
"Yeah," she replied, "on one condition. Nobody can tell Anne about this."  
(Hey, guys! I'm really sorry about this bad chapter. I needed to do this somehow, though. Thanks for reading, though! Even though the story is kind of going downhill... but I'll make it better, I promise!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Complete.  
The surgery was a complete success.  
The only problem was Anne.  
While Amber lay in the cot, still unconscious from her surgery, Dr. Glass walked in the room, furious.  
"Lourdes, how could you?"  
"I'm sorry, Anne. This is just something I had to do."  
"Lourdes, you went against a direct order."  
Lourdes didn't reply.  
Anne sighed. "I'm glad she made it, though."  
Matt looked at Amber. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.  
"Mom, it was our fault. We asked her to." Matt lied.  
Ben nodded. "She only agreed because we need more fighters."  
Anne sighed again. "Alright, then. Lourdes, you're on probation. I'll make sure to keep a close eye on you."  
As Dr. Glass walked from the room, Lourdes mouthed 'thanks' to Matt. He nodded back as though to say, _you're welcome_.

Deni chewed thoughtfully on the potato mush that was being served for dinner. Matt had offered to keep she and Ben company in Deni's hospital room while Amber recovered. Now that Deni was doing much better than the past few days, Ben was looking a lot better as well. His under-eye circles had all but disappeared and he could smile now. Still, he never stayed away from Deni's hospital room for more than an hour. She was constantly complaining that he was being overprotective. Matt was glad to see that they, as a couple, were returning to normal.  
"How long until you get released?" Matt asked, bringing his fork to his mouth.  
"Tomorrow, actually. I was thinking maybe I could meet Amber, since Ben always talks about her." She says this in an almost smug way.  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" Asked Matt, laughing.  
"What? No I'm not!"  
Ben laughed, putting his plate down. "Relax, Den. She's like, Matt's age. Besides, the doctor said to take it easy and you won't be fighting for a while. So, don't get your hopes up."  
Deni stuck her tongue out at Ben. "Sure, Benji."  
"I'm only talking to her because someone; who should be doing what I've been doing, refuses to say a word to her without an attitude." Ben glared at Matt.  
Matt shook his head. "I don't like her. She's stuck-up."  
"If you weren't being so arrogant and rude, maybe she wouldn't be stuck-up."  
"Arrogant? How?"  
Ben sighed and shook his head. "All I'm saying, Matt, is that you should give her a chance. I've talked to her without you around and she's a nice person."  
Matt's face turned red.  
"Oh, looks like someone has a crush!" Deni laughed.  
"No! She's ugly!" His face turned even redder.  
Ben laughed with Deni. "Maybe because she hasn't taken a shower in weeks, so she's covered in dirt."  
"Ugh," was all Matt's reply.  
"Trust me, Matt. You'll see. I think she'll look great after she just cleans up."  
Deni threw the pillow off of her cot at Ben. "Hey, Casanova. Shut up."  
Ben laughed. He brought Deni's pillow across the room to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm not falling for a fifteen-year-old."  
She smiled and lifted her head to kiss Ben on the lips. "Whatever you say, Benji."  
Matt hated to see his brother like this. "Alright, guys. I'm just gonna go..."  
He grabbed the rifle, which ever since he had had it had been his constant companion, and shuffled out of the hospital room.  
Matt was roaming the halls when Amber, now awake, turned a corridor and walked toward Matt. She was holding a new set of clothes in her hands to replace her old ones. Her face fell when she saw him. She walked swiftly passed him, trying not to give eye contact. When she passed by him, Matt could see the clothes she was holding. He faintly remembered the shirt; short-sleeved orange v-neck with a small breast pocket, being worn by Lourdes. She must've given them to Amber.  
Matt was going to say something, taking Ben's word, but decided not to make this more awkward than it already was. Amber walked past him. After a few yards, she sighed, and very reluctantly turned around and walked to Matt.  
"Do you know where the bathroom that I can shower in is? I'm kind of lost." She stared at her feet while speaking.  
He nodded and directed her down the hall.  
"Thanks," Amber replied. Then she almost smiled at him, but caught herself, realizing who she was about to smile at. He didn't like her, she didn't like him, right?  
Matt then decided to give Ben's suggestion a try and give her a chance. It was probably going to take all he had from ripping his hair out in the process, though.  
(Sorry for not updating yesterday, guys. I had a sick family member to take care of all day. :) Thanks! Love, piggyh6)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Complete.  
"Gosh, Matt! What do you expect?! After you've been treating me like crap for the past few days?" Amber walked up the hall, from the cafeteria.  
"I was just hoping that we can start over. I was rude, I know." He dropped off his tray and followed Amber.  
She turned around. "You were making me _hyperventilate_ on that stage! And you didn't even _care_! So, now, you expect me to just _forgive_ you with no consolation what-so-ever?!"  
Matt sighed. This was going worst than he'd planned. "No. Amber. Wait! I shouldn't have done or said the things I did. I... guess I was just jealous. That you were able to do what you did and that you got all of the attention. I'm sorry for that."  
Amber turned around and looked Matt over. When she had gotten cleaned up the day before, the first thing Matt noticed were her eyes. Before, all of the dirt, on her hair, clothes, and face, washed them out, making them look gray. Now, they were an intense icy blue, fierce yet kind. Matt thought that they complimented her reddish-brown hair nicely. She hesitated and said, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be acting this way. I'm just not really a people person, you know? Especially with the harness thing and everyone staring at me..."  
Matt nodded. "I didn't know it bothered you. You don't really seem to care."  
"Of course it bothers me. I've dealt with bullying my whole life. I learned to poker-face it."  
Matt became curious. "You were bullied?"  
"We didn't really have a lot of money because..." Amber hesitated. "Let's just say 'family issues.'"  
"Oh." Matt decided not to go further into it, to Amber's relief.  
She was... very strange. Matt had no idea where she was from, or how she got here. He secretly hoped that she would tell him, but he wasn't so sure. She seemed too much to herself about her past life.  
Amber walked back into the cafeteria. "Alright. I'm going to go finish my lunch, so..." she trailed off. Then, for the first-ever time, she smiled at him. After she was gone, he decided to go back into the cafeteria also.  
He sat down by Ben and Deni. She had been released from the hospital that morning and seemed to have no trouble getting around. The only thing was Ben, who was constantly telling her to slow down or take it easy, and obey the doctor's orders. It was hilarious. "Why does the food taste different today?" Deni wondered, spooning through her plate. The potato mush, which was normally bland and tasteless, was well-seasoned and tasted decent, considering the resources the kitchen had.  
Jeanne, who was behind the counter, said, "Actually, Amber gave the cook some pointers."  
All eyes turned to Amber, who was sitting alone at a table, eating quietly. Her face turned bright red. "Oh, uh, I spent a lot of time cooking for my family," she explained.  
"Were you planning to become a chef?" One of the senior citizens asked kindly.  
"No," Amber stared at her plate, "my mom was an alcoholic, and my dad was- well, is dead." She said casually, as if they were discussing the weather.  
Nobody spoke. Matt felt bad that someone asked. People continued to eat.  
There was another piece to Amber's backstory. Number one: she had been harnessed. Number two: Her mom had drunken heavily. Number three: her father was deceased. That was all he had so far.  
As soon as Lourdes was off work, she and Amber immediately engaged in conversation. Matt discovered that the two were becoming good friends, despite the age difference.  
Matt sat in his tent, cleaning his rifle. Well, cleaned it absentmindedly. Instead, he put his attention into his thoughts. He thought about his family, Hal and Ben, his dad. For the first time, Matt realized that all of the Masons had a soulmate. Hal and Maggie, Ben and Deni, Tom and Anne. Everyone but Matt, except Alexis of course, but she was too young anyway. Matt wasn't. He was fifteen now, and he even remembered Hal started dating when he was fourteen. Now that the invasion was still taking place, did his limited choice really effect on what age he should start? Not really. Was Deni right, though? Did he have a crush on Amber? Without knowing it? Matt didn't think so. He barely knew her, and the little that he did know was fierce and cunning. He had rarely seen the soft side of her. If she had one.  
Amber had been deharnessed for almost two weeks now, and almost the whole population of Charleston still treated her like an outsider with the constant stares and muffled whispers when she walked by. It seemed as though the worst part about it was that she didn't seem to care. Amber hid her emotions. Matt wondered what had happened in her life to make her be able to do that. she was strong, that was for sure, the spikes in her back confirmed that.  
Matt's gun was clean, but he hadn't noticed yet. Was Amber strong mentally, too? She had to be, if she had broken free of the harness. Something had had to make her strong, though. Her life didn't seem that great. She was raised in a poor family. Her mom drank, her dad was dead. Then, she was harnessed. She must have dealt with a lot. Amber was nicer than Matt thought she would be. She continued to use manners, more than Matt did, in fact, and she smiled. She couldn't have picked that up from her mother. Probably not school, either, if the kids in her school had been anything like the ones in Matt's. That must have meant she got it from somebody else...  
"Matt? _Hello_?" Maggie's voice invaded Matt's thoughts. He returned to reality, and blinked.  
"Sorry, what? I was just...thinking."  
Maggie smiled. "About your girlfriend?"  
"No! She's _not_ my girlfriend!"  
"Well, she seems to think differently."  
Matt's face turned red. "Really?"  
"No. Got you." Maggie laughed.  
"What do you want?" Matt continued to clean his gun, despite the fact that you could see your reflection in the metal parts.  
"Dinner is right now. When you didn't show up, your dad seemed worried."  
"Oh." Matt couldn't believe it. Dinner was now? He really sat there and cleaned his gun for an _hour_?  
Maggie disappeared, still laughing quietly to herself. Matt got up to follow her.  
Crush or not, Amber was going to make him go crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Complete.  
Lourdes sat at a small table, laughing. On the other side of that table was her best friend. After two weeks of Amber taking residence in Charleston, she and Lourdes became extremely close. They had hit it off right away, and were now constantly together, all of the time. As soon as Lourdes was done with her job for the day, Amber was by her side.  
Matt wasn't even sure where Amber was when Lourdes wasn't there. He wasn't even sure where Amber's tent was.  
The rule for Charleston was that anyone under sixteen couldn't have a living quarters, unless they lived with their parents, or a legal guardian over the age of sixteen. Matt didn't want to live with his dad, so he got his own tent. During winter, the kids moved inside to a certain building, which was cramped to fit them inside. Luckily, there wasn't a whole lot of people who lived in tents. Still, Matt hated that rule. The only upside to it was that you could choose anywhere you wanted your tent to be, as long as it was on Charleston's campgrounds. Matt wondered if even that privilege was taken away from Amber and was assigned a tent, seeing as nobody here trusted her.  
Now that he thought about it, she probably was. Who knows, though? He wasn't so curious as to have the nerve to actually ask her. Matt spooned a bite of corn into his mouth. This was the first time he'd had corn in months, and Matt remembered that he never liked corn that much before the invasion. Now that Charleston's crop fields finally managed to succeed in growing it, Matt couldn't get enough of it. Fresh vegetables were now a luxury, as was bread, milk, cheese, yogurt, meat. Pretty much everything but beans, rice, potatoes, and freezed-dried things. Matt hadn't even tasted ice cream for more than six years. He could only dream about it.  
Man, he would sell his soul for just a scoop of the stuff.  
Matt chewed on another spoonful of corn, chewing slowly. He only used a few kernels per spoon, just enough to taste it. That way, it would last longer.  
It was a while before he finished his meal, but as soon as it was gone, he wished he had more. Matt had never gone hungry in Charleston, but there was always an empty feeling in his stomach, no matter how much he ate. He was beginning to think that it was because what he ate, rather than how much.  
Matt was watching Amber again when his dad's eyes shifted to where Matt was looking. His dad sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
His dad leaned across the table. "Matt, that girl is trouble."  
Matt gave his dad a strange look. "What?"  
"I can tell you like her. She's dangerous. She might be a good fighter, but I don't want you two seeing each other."  
Matt's face turned red. "Dad! I don't like Amber!"  
Hal laughed, as if that was a joke. "Sure. Tell that to your red face."  
Matt shook his head. "We're just friends."  
"For now, Matt. Do we really need to talk about girl problems again?"  
Matt buried his face in his arms at what his dad was implying. "No, Dad! She isn't my girlfriend!"  
A few people around were looking at their table, but they didn't say anything. Tom shrugged. Matt wasn't about to go further into the discussion, and it seemed that his dad wasn't that eager to, either.  
Matt returned his tray to the lunch counter and left the room. He hadn't talked to Amber in a few days, even though he wanted to. He wasn't sure if it was because he really did have a crush on her, or if it was just because he was curious about her life. Matt decided to deny the first option. The second thing was true though, he was curious about what had happened to her before the invasion.  
And the first option... Matt didn't have a crush on her. There was no way. Matt wasn't even sure if they were friends. So, no. His dad was right, Amber _was_ trouble.  
He heard chatting behind him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amber and Lourdes behind him. Lourdes sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
"Alright, Amb. I have to go back to work." Amber sighed, too.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow."  
Lourdes quickly embraced her and began walking in the opposite direction. "Yeah. Bye!" Amber walked Matt's way. When she passed by him, she didn't even look at him. "Hey, Matt."  
He watched her walk out the door, and ran to catch up to her. "Where are you going?"  
Amber pursed her lips as she walked. "None of your business."  
Matt didn't reply. She put her hand on her face. "Sorry. I keep on being hostile. I'm just going to do my job."  
Matt kept on walking with her. "Oh, cool."  
"Matt. Don't follow me."  
He nodded and stayed back.  
Amber continued to walk. She turned around a corridor and disappeared. _This is my chance_, Matt thought, _to see where she goes all day_.  
He followed around the corridor and walked far behind. She walked into another building. Matt waited for a minute to enter the building himself. When he stepped quietly inside, he just barely had time to notice her slip into a room. He went in there, too. Matt was surprised to see where Amber was.  
"You're working in the kitchen?" Matt said.  
Amber jumped. She looked annoyed to see that he had followed her after all. "Is there a problem with that?" She said defensively.  
Matt shook his head. "No, not at all. I just don't really take you as the kind of person who likes cooking."  
Amber began to peel a potato. "I don't."  
Matt waited for a moment to reply. "Then why do you?"  
Amber hesitated. "Because, Matt. I want to fight."  
He was confused. "How is working kitchen duty gonna help you?"  
Amber laughs coldly. "Nobody here would just give me a gun. I have to _earn_ it."  
Matt smirked. "By chopping vegetables and wearing hairnets?"  
Amber gave him a dirty look.  
"Sorry, but really. How?"  
"If I show Weaver that I can follow orders, I can gain his trust. I'll wait a while before asking him, though."  
"Oh."  
He watched her work for a while.  
"Need any help?" Matt asked.  
"No, thanks."  
He waited for a moment longer. "I think I'm just...going to leave." He pointed to the door.  
She nodded as she made tomorrow's breakfast.  
Matt walked out of the door and started down to the building where his dad worked. He had a lot of talking to do.

Matt had done it.  
He got Amber a position as a fighter. Hopefully, she wouldn't be mad at him for trying. Captain Weaver had taken _a lot_ of convincing, but Matt was able to do it.  
He walked to the kitchen and smiled. He was eager to tell Amber what he had done for her.  
"Amber," he said, walking through the door. Matt thought Amber deserved this, after all she's been through. After all, she was his friend.  
Matt was surprised to see who Amber was with.  
A boy, Anthony, Matt remembered, was standing next to her. Matt remembered Anthony from a few years ago. They always called him 'Little Anthony' because there were two in Charleston. He was the guy who had sworn he'd kiss every girl in Charleston before the year was over. Matt hadn't seen him since.  
Was Amber and Anthony...? No, they couldn't be. Amber wouldn't waste her time on a guy like Anthony, would she? Besides, he was a year older than Amber. Amber's eyes flicked to Matt, then back to Anthony, so she had seen Matt.  
Then, confirming Matt's suspicions, Amber smiled at Anthony, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Complete.  
Betrayal. That was the first thing Matt felt, although he wasn't sure why. He and Amber weren't dating. She never swore that she wouldn't date anybody without Matt's permission. In fact, he wasn't even sure why he cared at all.  
Maybe it was because Amber was Matt's friend, and Anthony was just...backstabbing. As soon as they kissed, on the lips, he would immediately dump her. Poor Amber. If only she knew what she was getting herself into.  
For the next three days at the cafeteria, Matt watched Amber and Anthony together. It made him sick. It wasn't like they were kissing or anything, but the way Anthony looked at her, like, 'She's so worthy to date me,' was enough to want to gouge out his eyes with the butter knife on his tray. It seemed like Lourdes was having the same problem. When Matt was eating, Lourdes was returning her tray. Then she walked by Matt and said, "He's the worst decision she's made in her whole life."  
Matt couldn't agree more. He wasn't the one to tell Amber what she could and couldn't do, though. So, there was nothing he could do about it.  
"Did you tell her about his history?"  
Lourdes sighed and pursed her lips. "Yes, but she always says that Anthony's 'good for a reason.' I love Amber, but that's strange even for her."  
Matt nodded. "Do you know what happened to her, you know, before?"  
Lourdes hesitated. "She said something about having an older brother. Logan or something. But I think something happened to him during the invasion."  
Matt decided to add that to the list. Number 5: Amber had an older brother named Logan. "Where is he?"  
Lourdes shrugged. "I don't know. It's a pretty sensitive topic for her, so I won't ask."  
Amber could be _sensitive_?  
"The way she talks about him though...he sounded like a great person." Lourdes continued.  
"I noticed that she always is polite and stuff. I figured she had to pick it up from somewhere." Matt said.  
Lourdes nodded. "Yeah. Logan practically raised her- I think."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. Well, I need to go back to my shift. Good luck, Matt." Lourdes ruffled his hair and walked out of the cafeteria. Matt took another look at the not-so-great couple and left his tray at the table, the food half-eaten. He knew that it wasn't very polite, but he couldn't stand to see Amber with Anthony. He walked down the hall. Matt wasn't very sure on where he was going, but it didn't matter as long as he was away from the cafeteria. He didn't stop until he reached the end of town. Then, he decided not to go any further. Matt sat and leaned against a building. He sighed. Why was this so important to Matt? Why did he care about Amber dating Anthony so much? Was it because Anthony was a jerk? Something told Matt that no matter who Amber dated, Matt would still want to have a say in it.  
But why? Was did he care so much? Why did he want to be around Amber all of the time?  
There was only one logical conclusion to this. Matt refused to believe it, though. But It had to be true. Matt was jealous.  
Because he loved Amber.  
(Alright, guys. I'm not sure how well this is going... but please be honest! Review: how am I doing? Is the story good, or is it boring? Please tell me! :) Thank you.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Complete.  
(Hi, guys!  
I love your reviews and suggestions, but it would be awesome if you wouldn't request anything sexual besides kissing. I have gotten a few reviews like that. I am trying to keep this series as clean as possible! Sorry to be lame, but I'm too young to write stuff like that. Thanks! :) Love, piggyh6)  
Matt had never been so attracted to another person. He'd had crushes before, but not like this. Honestly, he never thought about wheter or not he'd ever have a romantic relationship. Love was never high on the list. It used to be just fight and survive, but now, he wasn't so sure.  
It was funny to think that just weeks ago, Matt hated Amber. She seemed snotty to him. However, it was not funny that she and Anthony were dating. It wasn't really like he could do anything about it. Besides talk to her.  
That probably wouldn't go too well, though. Amber wasn't really a 'talky' person. She was stubborn. And beautiful. Gosh, Matt couldn't think straight. He was sitting at the library. This was where Ben spent a lot of his free-time. That is, if he wasn't with Deni. Yesterday, the two had started to actually help scavenging, rather than hang out alone together in a store. That was the first trip in weeks and Charleston actually needed the food this time. Amber had gone with them as her first mission. She had been dating Anthony for a week now. Matt couldn't even look her in the eye yesterday.  
Matt got up out of his seat and began roaming the aisles of books. In truth, he never liked reading. He wasn't very good at it, either, considering the fact that the invasion started when he was seven. He'd still had school, up until he was fourteen. Then, you graduated. That way, they got more fighters and cooks and nurses and everything else Charleston needed. Out of everything, Charleston's education system sucked, but Matt didn't care. He hated school. Up until he graduated, he was constantly complaining about it and skipping school. But now, he almost wished that he never did, so that he could read better. Ben was always saying that certain books were really good, but when Matt picked them up, he didn't know what half the words meant. He was still looking through the books. He hadn't found anything yet, but was still trying. In a certain aisle, he considered Harry Potter, but that was too complicated. He picked up a book in the Fantasy aisle that looked good. The second book of Percy Jackson. He hadn't ever read the first one, but didn't really feel like finding it, so he opened up to the first page. It seemed easy enough, so he kept on reading. He actually enjoyed the story. Reading was always something he hated, but it seemed practical now.  
He wasn't even an eighth of the way through when he felt a strange presence behind him. He turned around and saw Amber, reading over his shoulder. She smiled at him.  
"I love those books. They're one of my favorite series."  
"I thought that you were with Anthony," Matt said. He wasn't intending it to, but it came out sounding snarky.  
Amber sighed. "Matt, it seems like you have something against Anthony and I."  
Matt hesitated. "I do."  
Amber gave a suspicious smile. "Why?"  
"Anthony's a jerk. He's dating every girl in Charleston that's within a two-year age range."  
"That's the only reason?" Amber asked.  
"Should there be more?" Matt replied, shutting the book.  
"No. Just wondering. But Anthony is good for a reason."  
"Lourdes told me you always say that."  
"Well, it's true though."  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's the reason then?"  
Amber laughed lightly. "You'll see."  
"What is it?"  
Her face turned cold. "I said that you'll see."  
"Okay. Sorry." Matt replied. Sometimes he forgot how easily offended and intimidating that Amber could be.  
"I just mess with you when I do that, you know?"  
Matt smiled. "Really?"  
"Yeah. It's just fun to be hostile all the time."  
"You kind of have that effect that I really can't tell when you're kidding or not."  
Amber shrugged. "I always wanted to act, but stage fright took that opportunity away."  
"Oh."  
They sat in silence for a while. Amber shifted the gun's strap on her body. No matter where she was, she always took her rifle with her. "Alright, Matt. Just wanted to drop in. And get this. I have to go." Amber held up a book labled, 'Savvy'.  
"Where you going?"  
"Where do you think?" She stuffed the book into a small black backpack that she carried.  
"With Anthony?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Yep. Unless you have any objections."  
Matt blinked. Objections? Was this a trick question? "Um, no."  
Amber looked somewhat disappointed. "Okay. Bye, Matt."  
She gave a short wave over her shoulder and walked out the door.  
Dang it! Matt should have gave an objection. What would he say, though? Leave Anthony so you can be with me? That didn't seem very logical.  
Matt decided to take his chances. He got up and ran to catch up to Amber, anyway. When he was beside her, he stopped runnung. "Wait, Amber."  
She stopped and turned around, walking slowly so that she could face Matt. "Yes?"  
"Do you want to. Like, do an activity with me?" _Do an activity? Really, Matt?_  
Amber smiled. "Like what?"  
Matt shrugged. "I dunno. Hiking or something."  
She raised an eyebrow. "As like a- date?"  
Matt swallowed. "Yes."  
Amber laughed lightly. "Alright."  
"Seriously?" Matt asked, surprised at Amber's answer.  
She nodded.  
_Wow_, Matt thought, _that was... easy._

Amber was walking ahead in the thick brush. They had just gotten out of Charleston, and Amber was all but running. "Wow. It feels great to just let all of my strength out." She said.  
Matt laughed. He looked up. The sky was graying. It was about to rain.  
"Alright," Amber smiled, "what do you want to do?"  
Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
She grinned jokingly. "Really? You brought me out here to do _nothing_?"  
Matt was about to shrug, but the first drops of precipitated fell from the sky. Amber held her hand up and felt the water.  
"Logan used to love the rain," she said to nobody in particular.  
Matt felt bad, but asked the question anyway. "Is he-?"  
Amber nodded. "He was... trying to save me. When the invasion happened, he came to get me. You know, the middle school and elementary school were next to each other. I was about to go to him...but there was a skitter behind him and-" Amber trailed off.  
"Are you sure that they didn't just harness him?"  
"No, they harnessed him. With me. They commanded us to fight, and somebody fighting against us killed him. I couldn't do anything, I was trapped."  
Matt didn't say anything.  
Amber looked at him. Their hair was wet as the rain was thickening. Matt led her under the branches of a weeping willow. The two sat in silence for a minute.  
"But you know what the worst part is?" Amber asked Matt. She didn't wait for him to reply. "The skitters just left him there. That's it. He's probably still there, too. After I escaped the harness, almost six months later, I went into that pharmacy. Now, here I am."  
Matt's mouth felt dry. "That's horrible," he whispered. She nodded.  
"I know."  
Amber looked at Matt. He couldn't believe what she said next.  
"You know, Matt." She said, staring into his eyes, "I'm only going out with Anthony to make you jealous."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Complete.  
Matt could barely contemplate the thing that Amber had said yesterday. Did that mean that she liked him back? Or did she just enjoy Matt's jealousy? The second thing didn't seem that likely, but who knew with Amber?  
After she had told him, Matt, like an idiot, got up and mumbled, 'I have to go,' then left. He hadn't talked to Amber since.  
Right now, he was sitting on the roof of a building. He knew that Ben and Deni came up here a lot, but for him, this was the first time. It was dark outside, so he was fairly concealed. The only light that he had is the light that the moon could offer. From here, he could see a lot of Charleston. There were only a few people out, guarding the barriers to ensure no attacks. He wondered if Amber was doing a shift right now. After Matt told her that she would begin training, she quit kitchen duty. The only missions that she ever took were scavenging. So far, though, that was the only mission available. The fish-heads and skitters had been awfully calm lately. Matt hadn't seen one in weeks. Captain Weaver called it a blessing. Matt called it suspicious. Matt shifted his weight onto his other side. It was nearing midnight now. Matt should feel tired, but right now, he really wasn't. His mind was racing a million miles a minute, so he wasn't exactly eager to sleep. Amber was on his mind. She almost always was. How could he talk to her now? It would be so awkward now. Matt really liked her, though. She was pretty, strong, and smart. Everything that he wanted in a girl. Matt inhaled the sweet air. He noticed that the air always smelt like fresh corn and flowers, even when they weren't growing. It was a nice change from the pollution in Boston, but he still missed it. Then, Matt wondered if Amber was from Charleston. She probably had to be if she was always on foot. Matt sighed. No matter what he tried, he could never keep his mind off of her. A small sound startled Matt. He jumped and pointed his gun at the unseen figure. Amber stepped out of the shadows. She held up her hands, indicating that she was unarmed. Matt definitely didn't expect her. He lowered his gun slowly. "I, uh, I need to leave."  
He backed away slowly. Amber looked disappointed. As he was walking down the stairs, Deni passed him. "Where are you going?" Matt asked her.  
"To meet Amber. I saw her walk up here." She said simply. When Deni slipped through the open door, Matt quietly walked back up the stairs and decided to listen in on their conversation. He peeked through the open door. Deni sat down next to Amber and let her feet dangle off the roof, like Amber was doing. Amber looked confused.  
"I'm Deni," Deni said. When this didn't seem to lessen Amber up, she said, "Benji- I mean, Ben's girlfriend."  
Amber smiled. "Benji?"  
"Yep. That's what I call him."  
Amber raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Because it annoys him, so naturally, I'm gonna do it."  
Amber and Deni laughed. Matt smiled. He decided to let them be. He walked down the stairs and went back to the cot in his tent. It was chilly inside, despite the fact that it was only June. Matt took off his shoes and layed down in his tent without changing into his pajamas. He didn't force sleep, because he knew that it wouldn't come for a while, anyway. Matt had too much on his mind for sleep. He was still thinking about Amber when he finally drifted into unconsciousness.

Lourdes yawned. "I know, but it was worth it."  
Matt could hear the conversation behind him between Lourdes and Amber. Apparently, Lourdes and Amber had had a 'sleepover' in Lourdes' tent the night before. She had only caught a few hours of sleep because she didn't want Amber to feel lonely because Amber doesn't sleep. Lourdes was now exhausted. Matt felt bad for leaving Amber on the roof when she was about to talk to him, but honestly, Matt wasn't ready to face her yet. She said that she was trying to make him jealous by dating Anthony. Why would she do that? She could've just told him that she liked him. If she actually did, that is. He wasn't actually sure. Girls were strange, and hard to decipher. But Amber was a whole another thing altogether. He knew that he couldn't avoid Amber forever. Eventually, he would have to talk to her. Matt dreaded the moment when that might come. He had no idea what he would say when the time approached.  
Lourdes stifled another yawn. "Amb, if you want, I can take the day off."  
Matt saw Amber shake her head out of the corner of his eye. "No, save it for when you need it. I've already got plans."  
Lourdes sighed. "They're not with you-know-who, are they?"  
Amber smiled. She gave a quick glance towards Matt's direction. "No. Somebody else."  
On any other day, Matt would appreciate Amber's company. Today, though, he sincerely hoped that that 'somebody else' wasn't him.  
"I'm supposed to leave right now, but I'm kind of putting it off right now." Lourdes said, swirling her fork in the rice that was on her place.  
Amber laughed. "Right. Think of all the sick, dying people there."  
Lourdes frowned. "Nobody's sick and dying."  
"Yet. Now get in there before _you're_ the one sick and dying."  
Lourdes laughed at Amber's fake threat. "Alright, alright. See you later, Amber."  
"Bye, Lourdes!" Amber grinned as she watched her friend walk from the table. She saw Matt watching her, but she didn't seem to care that much.  
Later, when Matt was finished with his meal, he started to walk outside and possibly find one of his brothers to hang out with. Without warning, Amber caught up to him.  
"Hey, Matt."  
Matt kept walking. "Sorry, I have to-"  
"If you say that you have to go again, I'm going to punch you. And it'll only take a minute."  
They were now by a picnic table that had been there since before the attack. Amber sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her. Instead, Matt sat on the opposite side of the table, facing her. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"I just thought that you'd like to know that I broke up with Anthony." Amber wouldn't look him in the eye. She traced the knots in the wood with her index finger.  
"Okay. Is that all?" Matt asked. He wasn't very surprised to hear the news.  
"And I wanted to see if... you wanted to ask me anything."  
It took a minute for Matt to realize what Amber was trying to say. "If you like me, then why don't you just ask _me_ out?"  
Amber smiled at the table. "I don't think it's proper that way."  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "But you do like me, right?"  
Amber gave him a playful smile. "I don't know. You'll just have to see."  
Man, she liked playing hard to get. "Why won't you just tell me?" Matt wasn't getting frustrated. He just wanted to know.  
Amber shrugged. "Just respect my ways, okay?"  
Matt didn't say anything for a while. He decided to change the subject. "Did you kiss him?"  
"What?"  
"Anthony. Did you kiss him?"  
Amber shook her head. "No. He tried to kiss me, but I can't stand him."  
"Really? Then why did you date him?"  
Amber gave Matt eye contact. "Like I said. To make you jealous."  
"But why him?" Matt's voice barely came out in a whisper.  
Amber hesitated. "I thought that he would be the best choice. You know, to make you jealous. I hope it worked."  
Matt wasn't sure on whether or not to admit that it did. It worked great. Apparently, Amber took his constant silence wrong because she stood up.  
"Look, Matt. If you want, I'll just leave you alone. In fact; that would probably be better, wouldn't it? Um, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just go now, so-"  
"No, wait Amber. It did make me jealous."  
Amber seemed surprised. "Really?"  
Matt nodded. "Really jealous, actually. And the truth is that-"  
Suddenly, Anthony was running toward them. He looked frightened. Amber gripped the rifle strapped to her body.  
"We need you both. Now hurry."  
Amber looked confused. "Wait, just one minute, please."  
Anthony shook his head. "No, we've gotta go _now_. Skitters are attacking. There's dozens of them, and three citizens are already dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Complete.  
The town was filled with skitters. There weren't any Mechs, thank God for that, but still. The skitters had a lot of people dead, and Matt estimated that the death toll was up to at least ten now. When Matt began to fight, shooting at all near-by skitters, Amber rushed into battle, dropping her rifle by Matt's side. He couldn't believe what he was seeing when she pulled a long knife off of a dead person's body and went to hand-to-hand combat. He realized that he had never seen Amber in action before, and he was completely mesmerized by it. She sliced through the legs of the creatures, cutting their throats and killing them. And Amber did it all so gracefully. It was amazing.  
Matt was lucky that the skitters weren't coming for him at the moment, otherwise, he wouldn't be standing, or breathing, anymore. He was too lost in thought to fight. When he finally came to, little to no skitters were alive. Only four or five were left. Matt got two of them with his rifle. Minutes after, they were dead.  
Amber walked toward Matt, smiling and not at all winded. She was about to say something to him when Matt saw Weaver following close behind. "Amber," he called gruffly.  
She turned around, clearly confused. "Yes, Captain?"  
"I told you that there was no hand-to-hand combat allowed. You went under my authority."  
"Captain, I saved many more people that way than I could with my rifle."  
"You don't understand, Amber. You were blocking our aim, being in front of those damn skitters."  
Amber didn't say anything in reply.  
"I don't want you fighting anymore, Amber. Turn in your gun and return to your tent."  
She stared in disbelief at Captain Weaver. "What?"  
"You heard me. I said to turn in your gun and return to your tent."  
Amber kicked the rifle towards Captain Weaver's feet and stormed away. Matt narrowed his eyes at Weaver.  
"Weaver, she was just trying to help."  
Captain Weaver shook her head. "Matt, she doesn't follow orders. This isn't the first time, either. In training, she always wants to go for a direct kill, even if we instruct her not to."  
Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He began to walk towards the direction Amber went, but then Weaver put a hand over his shoulder to stop him.  
"Matt, wait until she cools down."  
"Captain-"  
"That is an order, soldier. Wait."  
Matt yanked Weaver's hand off of his shoulder and went into the town. There were a few bodies lying on the ground. Lourdes and Anne were helping load them up on a truck with solemn expressions.  
Matt was almost smug when he saw Lourdes help hoist the body of Anthony, Amber's former boyfriend, off the ground. (By the way, I just now noticed that there are two Anthonys in the story. Sorry! The dead Anthony is my character, but the other Anthony is owned by Falling Skies.)

"No, Amber. You can't just leave."  
Amber hoisted her pack onto her shoulder. "Matt, if I can't pull my weight around here, then I'm not needed."  
Matt sighed. "Okay, then. If you go, I go."  
Amber turned around. "Matt, you _can't._ Charleston needs you."  
He shrugged. "So what."  
"If you go with me, I promise you, I will make make your life a living hell."  
Matt shook his head insistently. "Amber, if you go, I go."  
"Nobody wants me here."  
"I do."  
"Matt," she whispered, "one person isn't enough."  
"Lourdes wants you here. Ben does. Deni and Hal do."  
"They can live without me." She turned.  
"Maybe they can, but _I_ can't, Amber. I won't be able to go on knowing that I just let you walk out."  
Amber faced Matt pleadingly. "Please, don't make this harder on me, Matt."  
"It's true, though. Haven't you thought about how this will effect me, or anyone else for that matter, rather than just yourself?"  
She didn't reply.  
"Lourdes would be heartbroken. You know what, _I_ would be heartbroken. You can't just leave without saying goodbye. Amber, I won't let you. It isn't fair."  
Amber smiled gratefully at Matt. She dropped her pack on the ground and walked towards Matt, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Matt was surprised at first, but accepted it.  
"I'm being selfish. I'm sorry for that. I just-" Amber didn't finish her thought. Matt knew what she was trying to say, though.  
"Sorry to break the love fest," a voice rang out. Amber broke away from Matt, startled.  
Matt knew who that voice belonged to. Pope.  
"How is skitter girl doing, anyway?" He took a swig from a bottle. It made it worse that Pope wasn't even drunk yet.  
Matt narrowed his eyes at Pope. Amber didn't seem that offended.  
"I don't think we met," she said, ignoring his retorts. "I'm Amber."  
She held out her hand, but he didn't shake it.  
"Yes, I know. Everyone does."  
"Pope, just leave." Matt said.  
Pope laughed coldly. "I don't think that's for you to decide."  
"Matt, it's fine." Amber whispered. "What are you talking about? Everyone knows me?"  
"Sorry to break it to you, _sweetheart_," Pope finished the bottle. "Charleston gave you a reputation. You're dangerous. You being raised by a drunk and all."  
Amber clenched her fist. It looked as though she was considering punching him.  
"Leave. Get out of my tent. _Now_."  
Pope began to walk out, but he spit one more insult before he did. "Leave just like you left your dead brother?"  
Amber began to shake in anger. Before she could hit Pope, Matt did instead. Square on the face. Pope fell to the ground, stunned.  
Amber wasn't fazed. She called him a foul name and kicked him in the ribs, just before she quickly stomped out of the tent.  
Matt winced at the sound of Pope's ribs cracking. He forgot the strength that Amber had.  
Pope was still lying on the ground, holding the side of his torso that was damaged.  
As Anne was scolding Matt later, he was trying to keep a straight face because he just realized that now, all of the Masons had punched Pope at some point.

(You may have noticed that all recent chapters are updated. I didn't change the storyline, just all grammatical errors. Thanks! :) love, piggyh6)


	14. Notification

Notification Hey, guys! Tomorrow on August 21, 2013 is Maxim Knight's- the portrayer of Matt Mason in Falling Skies- fourteenth birthday. I think that he would like it if you would head on over to his Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram and wish him a happy birthday. I know I will on my account on Twitter.  
I will update tomorrow. :)! Thanks! Love, piggyh6.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Complete.

Pope got off a lot easier compared to what Amber should've done. He had a broken nose (courtesy to Matt) and two fractured ribs. Even so, Amber wouldn't stop beating herself up over losing her temper. Matt told her that any sane person would do the same. Amber just shook her head.  
"Matt, I shouldn't loose my temper over something as stupid as that. I could've killed him!"  
"Stupid? He insulted your brother. And you didn't come close to killing him."  
"Pope's an idiot. He just got what he deserved," Ben said, who had only been feet away from Matt and Amber. Right now was one of the few times that he wasn't with Deni at lunch.  
Amber sighed and put her hands over her face. "Amber, nobody blames you for what you did," Matt said, awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder. "If someone was talking smack about my brothers, I would've planned worst than two fractured ribs."  
She looked up and removed her left hand from her face to put it over Matt's that was resting on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"  
He nodded. Matt looked over at Ben. He knew what he was thinking. Ben thought that Matt and Amber were dating.  
What surprised Matt more is that Ben seemed to enjoy it.  
"Okay. I'll just, go, now." He said, smiling smugly at Matt, like 'I told you so'. Ben began to walk away. When he thought that Amber wasn't looking, Ben winked at Matt. Matt's face turned red. Amber gave him a strange look. "What was _that all _about?"  
Matt shook his head. "Nothing  
Amber smiled. "You're not gonna tell me?" Matt shook his head.  
She laughed. "Okay, then. So anyway, I was thinking maybe we could go where we left off? At the park?"  
Matt froze. He screamed inside. He remembered what had happened then all too well. He was about to tell Amber the truth. He didn't have the courage right now that he did then.  
"Actually, I'm kind of busy," Matt half-whispered. He looked into her eyes. She looked disappointed.  
"Are you sure?"  
Matt hesitated. "Yes."  
Matt got up then and left, leaving a very heartbroken Amber behind him.

"I just don't know anymore, Lourdes. I totally thought he was in to me, but then..."  
Amber sighed in defeat.  
Matt was perched outside of Lourdes' living quarters. He'd had his ear pressed to the door for minutes now. Amber was discusding her troubles on Matt to Lourdes. Somehow, Matt always knew that Amber liked him back. Right now, though, he had no confidence in the situation. Matt had no idea what to do.  
"Everyone in Charleston already thinks that you're dating. Maybe you should just ask him out?"  
Amber sighed again. "I already told you-"  
"'A girl asking out a guy isn't proper.' Yes, I know, you've only said it a million times. But seriously. Amber, he likes you. I'm just not sure why he still doesn't have the guts to ask you."  
Amber laughed. "Okay. Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Besides, I think that you guys would be a cute couple. Let's talk about something else."  
"Like what?" Amber said jokingly. "How my brother died? Or oh, I know, how Weaver took away my opportunity to fight?"  
"Well, if you put it that way..."  
Matt heard enough. He moved away from the door and began to walk down the hall.  
He decided, then and there, that he would finally ask out Amber.  
(Alrighty then! Hey, guys! So I just got a twitter specifically for piggyh6 fanfiction. Follow me at piggyh6. You can follow me piggyh6.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Complete.

Sitting on the cot in his tent, Matt sighed. He regretted promising himself to ask out Amber, but what was done was done. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe... Amber would say no. Matt knew that he was kidding himself, though. He heard Amber say it herself: she liked Matt. Matt had to think of something. He couldn't just keep cowering out. At this rate, he would never ask her out. What could he do? Matt had no idea.  
He got up and walked out of his tent, stretching his legs and breathing in the sweet scent of Charleston. It helped his stress a little bit, at least. Matt walked toward the park, passing by Hal and Maggie on his way. He considered asking Hal on how he asked Maggie out, but that conversation would be too awkward. Ben might be his best bet. The only problem was that he and Amber hung out sometimes. Apparently, Amber and Ben were so close, Amber actually considered him as her 'big brother'. Besides, Matt wasn't positive on whether or not it was Ben or Deni who did the asking.  
Matt needlessly sighed again and sat against a tree when he reached the park. He didn't bring his gun, not even thinking about it when he left, so he didn't have anything for his ADHD to focus on. He watched the leaves fall from the old oak tree above his head. Matt was sure that this tree wouldn't be here for long. Charleston would probably cut it down soon for supplies and furniture. He needed to enjoy it while he could.  
He could feel a leave fall on his head. Matt brushed it off. It was quiet for a minute. A bird chirped in a nearby tree and Matt realized that he hadn't heard a bird in a long time. It made him smile.  
Looking around, the sun was about to set, leaving the sky streaked in purples and pinks. Sunlight shined through a tree in front of him, casting subtle shadows. The leaves on the trees were turning red, hinting at autumn. The view was... stunning.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Matt jumped. He looked up at where the voice came from. Amber, sitting on the branch of his tree, smiled down at him.  
"Oh, um, yeah. What are you doing?"  
She laughed. "I used to have a tree in my backyard that Logan and I would always climb... I always loved it."  
Matt smiled. Amber scooted over on the branch and patted the spot next to her. Matt shook his head. "Seriously?"  
Amber gave him an adorable pout and jumped from the tree. Even though the branch was over ten feet high, she was unscathed. She grabbed his hand and began to pull toward the direction of the lowest branch. "Yes, I'm serious. Now, come on!"  
Matt laughed and shook his head in slight annoyance. He followed her up to where she was sitting. "And you wanted me up here because...?" Matt asked jokingly.  
She shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to spend time with you."  
This was his chance. _Ask her out, it's perfect timing, _Matt thought. "Oh."  
_Really? 'Oh?'_

Amber smiled, but Matt could tell that she was disappointed that he didn't say something else. He couldn't bring himself to.  
Man, he was really sucking at this!  
Amber seemed somewhat shy, too. She was waiting for him to ask her out. Matt could see it in her face.  
"So, where did we leave off at the park before we were so rudely interrupted by skitters?" Amber asked, looking at Matt.  
He swallowed. Should he say what he was about to tell her? She obviously knew what he was going to say. So Matt settled on, "I don't remember."  
Amber gave him a solemn expression. "Are you sure?" She asked.  
Matt shrugged.  
"Okay," Amber whispered. She sounded hurt. Matt already knew that he blew it.  
When Matt didn't say anything after that, Amber shifted her weight on the branch.  
"Listen, Matt. It was nice talking to you. I, I have to go."  
Then, she jumped off quickly and walked away. But before she did, Matt noticed the slight shimmer of tears on Amber's face. (If you're reading this, Happy Birthday, Maxim Knight! :) Love, piggyh6.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Complete

"...love and loss. In a way, they sacrificed themselves for Charleston. The eleven beloved members of Charleston. Amanda Thurman, Lindsay Bishop, Noah Wanke, Anthony Pandin..."  
Colonel Porter continued to read the names off of the list. Nobody talked. The only person Matt knew who died was Anthony (which he was almost thankful for) and a girl who he'd had in his math class when he was younger. Rachel or something. Other than that, the remaining nine were a mystery to him.  
Bodies were being lowered into the graves. Wooden cross posts were jammed into the ground. Matt doubted that Anthony was religious, but didn't look further into it. Amber stood across the yard from him next to Lourdes. She hadn't talked to him since yesterday when they were at the oak tree. Matt was afraid that he'd ruined their relationship altogether. Lourdes gave him a reassuring look. Something told him that she wasn't doing it because of the depression at the funeral, though. Matt smiled back at her. Amber gave no emotion toward the body of Anthony. Instead, she just gave a two-fingered solute in his direction. Lourdes reached out to her and Amber took her hand, squeezing it lightly. Crows flew around neighboring trees, squawking loudly. The sky was a rich gray. Families stood around the graves, crying or giving somber looks.  
There was nobody at Anthony's. Matt decided that he couldn't just leave. He owed Anthony, whether Anthony intended to do what he did or not. Matt walked toward Anthony's grave and looked down. His wrapped body was not yet buried, so Matt could see the shape of Anthony's face and his black hair through the cloth. Matt adjusted his gun and sighed. He could feel Amber watching him from the corner of his eye, but since she was out of earshot, Matt decided to go ahead and say it anyway.  
"I know that we never really got along at all. But seriously, man, I owe you big. Even if you didn't mean for it to turn out like this."  
Matt took a step closer and brushed his curly hair out of his face.  
"You made me realize who I love. And I thank you for that."  
Matt drew a cross over his own chest and whispered his final words to him. "Rest in peace, Anthony."  
Matt tossed a handful of dirt into the grave before turning around to walk away. Amber watched him leave. It seemed like she was about to say something to Matt, but decided against it. Instead, she gripped Matt's hand. It was silent for a long time. Amber wouldn't look at Matt in the eye.  
Lourdes watched them. She gave Matt a small smile before leaving the two alone.  
Amber and Matt stood together in silence, Amber holding his hand. Matt didn't pull away. He enjoyed it.  
At last, Amber spoke.  
"What did you say to him?"  
Matt watched the leaves at his feet scatter in the wind. "I told him 'thank you.'"  
"Why?" Amber whispered.  
"He showed me my meaning in life," Matt said, looking up at Amber.  
She smiled and squeezed his hand. She didn't press him any further on the matter. "Anthony was selfish. And a user. But in a way, he helped me too." Amber told him.  
Matt nodded. She loosened her grip on his hand.  
It was his turn to speak. If he didn't, he would blow it again, and possibly even for good this time.  
"Did you say anything to him?" Matt asked.  
She shook her head. "No. But I really hate that the last thing I said to him was our break-up. I mean, Matt, I _used _ him. That was wrong of me."  
Amber let go of his hand. "You did it for reason, though, right?"  
Amber shrugged. "Yes. But I did it without thinking. I was so _stupid. Besides, that reason doesn't really matter anymore."_

.

Wait, did that mean that she didn't like Matt anymore? Before he could ask, Amber began to walk away. "See you, later, Matt."  
Amber walked back to Lourdes, leaving Matt standing there, alone with only his thoughts. Tom walked to his son. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay, Matt?"  
Matt nodded. "I'm fine."  
"Matt, I still don't like that-"  
Screetching sounded from the nearby forest. Skitters ran into the graveyard. Amber looked alarmed, but Lourdes held her. Matt recognized them as the rebel skitters.  
Amber's spikes glowed. Her eyes widened before her voice went into a monotone. "Hello, Professor. It's nice to meet your acquaintances."  
Tom nodded. "What kind of news do you bring us?"  
Amber gasped and held onto Lourdes for support from falling. "What the hell did they just do to me?" She demanded.  
Ben was linked onto the skitters suddenly. "I'm sorry. We didn't realize that you would reject it."  
Amber gave a confused look. Tom explained. "Amber, these are the rebel skitters. We work with them against the fish-heads."  
"And nobody told me this before?!"  
Everyone was silent. Ben spoke first.  
"We apoligize for intruding. We all thought that you were fully informed on our existence. Please forgive me."  
Amber didn't reply. "Professor. Shall I continue?"  
Tom nodded. "We have a suspected airstrike for the city of Charleston by the espheni."  
Gasps surrounded the yard. "I apoligize for not informing you sooner, but it took an amount of time to reach this place."  
"When do you think that this will happen?" Tom stuttered. Ben shook his head before answering. "We are not positive, but it takes possibly a week to recharge their airships. Thus, we suspect, it shall occur in three to five days." "Thank you."  
"We suggest that you relocate elsewhere, though. We should be leaving now."  
"Where should we go?"  
"The safest place, we're told, is someplace in the Midwest."  
Before the skitters left, Ben said to Captain Weaver, "she's a strong one, that girl. You'll need her in the future." He pointed to Amber. Then, Ben unconnected and the rebels left.  
Amber looked around at everyone staring at her. "What was that all about?"  
Ben shrugged. "Citizens of Charleston. We must relocate to avoid the fish-head's bombs. Tomorrow, everyone will pack their belongings and the following day, we leave." Captain Weaver said, holding up his hand so that everyone could see him.  
"Where are we going?" Matt asked. Captain Weaver hesitated.  
"Michigan."

(Okay, guys. So, this chapter was meant to go up yesterday, but, gosh I feel stupid, when I went to post chapter eighteen, I realized I only put it on Doc Manager. So, yeah. Sorry! I know, that was really stupid of me. T_T. Sorry! :)Love, ppiggyh6. )


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Complete.

Ben kissed Deni on the head. "Don't worry, Den. We'll pull through. We always do."  
Deni smiled as she put some of her clothes in a suitcase. "I know."  
Matt grabbed a baseball cap off of the table and handed it to Deni for her to pack. Right now, he was helping Ben and Deni pack because he had so few belongings, he had finished packing quickly. Deni was stressed out about leaving. Michigan was far away. At least it seemed as though it was.  
Ben folded a pair of jeans and placed it inside his backpack. "Alright, Matt. We can take it from here."  
Matt nodded. He gave the first thing he saw, which was a jacket, and tossed it lightly to Deni for her to pack before he walked out of Deni's living quarters.  
Matt walked down the hallways. He reached the door that lead outside and walked the route to his tent that he had done hundreds of times before. When he finally got there, he dropped his gun on the floor and unzipped his jacket. Then, Matt sat on the floor leaning against his cot. He picked up the book that he had left on his cot, open and face-down to mark where he had stopped reading, and picked up where he had left off. Matt loved this book. This time, it was the first book of Percy Jackson, as he had completed the second one and decided to start fresh.  
He had been reading for a good twenty minutes before he decided to get up. The sky was darkening, meaning that curfew was approaching. Matt wanted to get his fill of fresh air while he could. He walked for a while in the campgrounds of Charleston, playing with the strap of his rifle. He sure was going to miss this place. Matt was about to walk down a trail that lead into the forest, but he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around, half-expecting to see a fish-head behind him. Instead, it was Amber.  
Matt furrowed his brow, slightly confused. "Hey, Amber."  
She looked concerned. "Matt, we need to talk."  
"What's up?"  
"No," Amber whispered. "There's too many people around. We need to *alone*. Like, right now."  
He nodded. "Okay."  
Amber grabbed Matt's hand suddenly. She led him down the trail that he had been about to go on and was very surprised to see that there was a tent just off the side of the trail, on a small clearing. "I didn't know that this was part of Charleston campgrounds."  
Amber managed a small smile. "It's not. Porter shouldn't mind, though."  
Matt left it at that. Amber unzipped the tent and Matt followed her inside. Her tent was organized, yet plain, except for books scattered on and in a storage bin.  
Amber sat on her cot. Matt stood standing. "So I've been thinking..." Amber began. Matt gulped. That wasn't a good sign.  
"Well, I need to go somewhere in Charleston, before we, you know, leave and watch it disintegrate before our eyes."  
"But we're leaving *tomorrow morning*."  
Amber nodded. "I understand that. But Matt, this is something I *need* to do."  
"So, we would have to go tonight?"  
She gave a quick nod. "Yes."  
Matt hesitated. "It depends on... where you need to go."  
Amber pursed her lips. "Beaufort."  
"What? You're serious? If we left right now, then we wouldn't make it back until like three in the morning!"  
"I know. But you don't know *why* I need to go."  
"Fine. Why?" Matt replied.  
Amber hesitated. "I need to go to Beaufort because... that's where my brother died. I can't just leave his body there, Matt. So, please. You need to take me."  
Matt shrugged.  
"If you won't, then I'll go by myself. But either way, I'm going."  
"Why me?" Matt asked in a whisper.  
"Matt, you're the only person that I can trust."  
He was silent for a moment, mulling over his options. If he didn't go, then Amber may not like him anymore. But if he let her go alone, she might not make it back in time, and there was no doubt that Charleston would leave her behind. If he went, then he could make sure that she was safe.  
Finally, Matt nodded. "Okay. I'll take you there, Amber."  
(Hey, guys! So school is coming up soon for me, which means that I won't have nearly as much time as I do now to write. My question is, would you guys rather have me post short chapters (like 500 characters) daily or a long chapter (around 1000 characters) every other day? Note: there may be some times where I can't update on all expected dates or on time. :) Love, piggyh6)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Complete.

"What exactly are you gonna do when we get there?" Matt asked, looking ahead at the road. Amber's grip around his waist tightened. "I think we should bury him." Amber replied. She stroked the horse's fur.  
Matt nodded. "Fine by me."  
Getting the horse had been a pain. He could only take one, to minimize the chance of somebody realizing that a horse was missing, so he and Amber shared one. At first, Matt thought that it would be awkward to sit so close to Amber, but it really wasn't. It was actually sort of nice, in a way.  
"Thank you for going. It really means a lot to me, Matt."  
Matt nodded. "I would say 'no problem', but..."  
Amber laughed lightly. "Agreed."  
It was quiet for a moment. Amber looked around. "I'm kind of excited to go to Michigan."  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"I used to live in Michigan."  
"Wow. Really?"  
She smiled. "Yep. I actually lived in Newberry, but that's nowhere near where we're going."  
"Wow, I never knew."  
"You didn't?"  
"No, you never told me."  
Amber shrugged. She craned her neck to see a tall building. "I don't really like to talk about my past life. Anything that relates to my brother; I guess it's just not a topic I want to share, you know?"  
"Understandable."  
"Yeah, I mean, I don't even tell Lourdes about this stuff. You're pretty much the only person I'm comfortable talking about this with."  
Matt tensed a little. He was pretty sure that saying things like that was Amber's way of 'flirting'. He really couldn't be sure though.  
"Oh, well I'm glad that you trust me." _Wait a second... did I really just say that_?  
Amber laughed a bit at Matt's stuttering words. "In a way, the invasion brought out some good. Now, no one's in luxury. Nobody's poor. We're all equal now. Plus, I got to meet such good _friends_ like you and Lourdes."  
Yep, definitely flirting. Except, right now, she was teasing him. Amber had called him a 'friend', and emphasized it, too. Matt could tell that she was waiting for him to point out that he was trying to be more than a friend. Man, she was good at this stuff.  
"So I'm friend-zoned now?"  
Amber smiled. Her plan was working, Matt was willingly taking the bait.  
"As far as I recall, the rules of being friend-zoned means that you have to like someone for it to be truly classified as 'friend-zoned'. Unless, of course, I'm wrong?"  
Matt wet his lips. "No, you're right."  
"So you do like me?"  
Matt shrugged. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"  
"You should know."  
Matt decided to tease her the way she was teasing him. "Oh? I should?"  
"Come on." Amber leaned a little closer to Matt. "Guys are clueless, but for the love of God, you really can't be *that* clueless, Matt."  
"You're so good at this. I imagine you've had a boyfriend before, hmm?" Matt replied, purposely changing the subject. Amber snorted. "Nobody liked me at my school. Besides, I was _seven_ when the invasion started. Matt, seven-year-olds don't date. Then, I was harnessed until I was fifteen. There was like a week in between the time I was free and the time til you found me, and even then, I was just running and hiding. So you do the math..."  
Matt laughed. "You could've just said 'no'." She smiled mischeviously. "What about you? Ever had a girlfriend?"  
Matt chuckled. "Kind of."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know. I had a crush on a girl in elementary, but I guess that's it. I never had time to think about love."  
"Me neither." She whispered. It was silent for a while. Matt didn't speak. Amber was obviously hinting that she liked him back. Matt just didn't have the courage to do anything about it. He hadn't even figured out what to say, even after he had promised himself that he'd ask her out. Amber scooted closer to Matt, closing the small gap in between the two of them. Amber had a lot more courage than Matt did. He wished that *she* would just ask *him* out instead. Amber was pretty set on waiting for Matt though, it seemed.  
Amber was so close to him now that Matt could feel her warm breathing slightly on the back of his neck. The sky was darkening. Matt was almost sure that it was nearing midnight by now. His dad was probably worried about Matt right now. Lourdes was probably worried about Amber. Hal might assume that he and Amber went somewhere to get 'alone time'. Matt's face turned red at the thought. He was glad that Amber couldn't see it right now.  
Matt was completely lost in thought when Amber finally said, "here, Matt."  
"What?"  
"Turn now."  
Matt sharply turned into a field. He could tell that a battle had happened here. Few bodies littered the ground, but blood and ammunition lay everywhere. Amber swiftly got off the horse and ran as fast as she could through the field. Matt quickly jumped off and tied it to the electrical pole that was next to him. When he finally caught up to her, she was standing still, staring at the ground.  
"Is he gone?" Matt asked her.  
"No, he's here. I was just kind of hoping that he would be gone."  
She stepped forward and kneeled down in front of a specific person. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Oh my God. Matt, he looks horrible!"  
Matt scanned the ground until his eyes came across the body of who must've been Logan. He looked a lot like Amber through the bloid and dirt that stained his body. His hair was more brown than red, but he had the same intense blue eyes, same strong jawline. "Where do you want him?"  
Amber didn't reply for a moment. Finally, she spoke. "Over there." She pointed to a weeping willow. Matt helped move his body to under the long limbs of the tree. Amber sighed and brushed the hair out of her face. "I think that we should build something around his body instead of burying him. I mean, he always liked to build stuff, so..." Amber trailed off. It was silent as she and Matt built a circle of branches around his body. Before they closed it, Amber cut the harness off Logan's back. Amber sniffed. She looked at the small fence-like thing around Logan while talking. "I've never been a religious person. But every day, I ask to whoever's there, why was it him and not me? Matt, Logan was the best brother that was ever made. He didn't deserve this."  
Matt nodded. "I know, Amber. Nobody does. But don't say that about yourself. It wasn't your fault."  
Amber was crying silently, tears streaming down her face. "It _was _my fault! It was my fault that he was harnessed, I didn't get out of that stupid classroom fast enough! I stood there like an idiot, just watching everything go down. He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me!"  
"You don't know that."  
"Except I do! It was _my_ fault, Matt!" She yelled.  
Matt shook his head, not answering. "You know what? You're right, Matt. It's not my fault. It's _God's_ fault."  
"What?!"  
"Whatever God is out there, they hate me. They hate me, Matt. They ruined my life! Not just that, but they ruined my brother's life even worse. _They_ made him die a cruel fate, not me! And I hate them, too, because of it."  
"It isn't your fault, or God's, okay? It was the stupid skitters' fault!"  
It was quiet for a moment as Amber thought the situation through. She must have realized that Matt was right because she finally spoke.  
"I- I'm sorry. I just can't help it."Amber's voice trembled, even though she was whispering.  
Matt nodded in understanding. It almost seemed perfectly natural when Amber stepped forward and embraced Matt. She cried silently into his shoulder. Matt hugged her back, squeezing her lightly. While she cried, he planted a small kiss on her head. Except this kiss wasn't supposed to be romantic. It was partly for the sake of Amber and all that she had been through. Most of all, though, it was to represent that Matt would be here for her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Complete.  
The ride back home was generally quiet. Amber pointed a flashlight ahead at the road so that Matt could see, all while keeping one arm around his waist. Matt looked around. Owls were hooting loudly in trees, making it harder than it already was to concentrate on the road. Matt sighed. He and Amber hadn't said anything since they left Beaufort. She wasn't crying anymore, but still, Matt didn't exactly enjoy the constant silence. The horse was moving at a faster pace than it had on the way there, but Matt wouldn't stop worrying about not making it back in time. He had estimated that it was probably around two o'clock now, but he couldn't be positive. The way that the moon shone through the clouds casted jagged shadows of the trees. If he didn't have Amber with him, Matt may have been scared.  
"Matt," Amber whispered suddenly, grabbing his shoulder. "I can hear the radio frequency."  
Mat's eyes widened. "Do you know what it is?"  
"Not yet...it's too far away."  
Matt stopped and they were slightly concealed by bushes. Amber gasped.  
"Wait, do you hear that?" "Hear what?" Matt replied, his eyes darting around.  
"Listen."  
Matt carefully focused on any noise. Through the owls and rustling leaves, he could hear the monotony stomping and the alto moaning of a Mech.  
Matt swore. If there was a skitter, he could easily fight it off. But a Mech was even something even Amber couldn't compete with.  
Blue iridescent lights shined on them. Matt quickly pulled Amber off the horse. They both fell into the bushes.  
The Mech moaned, still approaching them. Amber was perched above Matt, leaving them face-to-face. Matt wanted to kiss her, on the lips this time, but now wasn't exactly the greatest time. Amber smirked. "This feels ridiculous," she whispered. The stomping continued near them.  
He smiled. "I know. I'm pretty sure Hal and Maggie got in the same situation..."  
Amber smiled at him, watching him with her beautiful blue eyes.  
The Mech was turning around now. Amber stood on her knees to peek above the bushes. She sighed in relief. "Okay, it's gone."  
Matt nodded. "Alright."  
Matt got up. Amber did too, brushing the dirt off her jeans. "If you didn't pull me off that horse, then the Mech would've spotted me. And we both know how _that_ would've ended up."  
Matt nodded. "No problem, Amber." She smiled warmly at him. Once they were back on the horse, Matt headed straight for Charleston. Amber still held the flashlight. She squeezed his waist with one arm. She didn't look at him while she talked. "You know, you're always asking me questions about _my_ life. You haven't told me anything about yours."  
Matt realized that he never actually did. He'd been so wrapped up to hear about Amber, but never gave the time to tell her about himself.  
He shrugged. "Okay. What do you want to know?"  
"I don't know. Um, what happened when the invasion started?"  
"I was seven. We were all at Hal's lacrosse game."  
"Oh. Shouldn't you have been at school?"  
"No, that day was a half-day because it was the home team against our rivals. Boston took sports really seriously. At least, my school did. So, yeah, everyone was there. Well, everyone except my mom."  
"Where was she?" Amber replied easily, shifting to her other side.  
"I'm not sure. But later we all found out that she was...killed...by the skitters."  
"Oh my God, Matt. I'm so sorry for asking. I really shouldn't have-"  
"No, it's fine. What's done is done. Besides, you're dad's dead, too."  
Amber stared at a passing tree. "I know," she whispered, "but I lost him at a young age. I never got to know him. You must miss your mom a lot."  
Matt didn't reply. The truth was that he missed his mom more than anything. For years, he had refused to cry over it. To cry meant weakness. Matt couldn't be weak in front of his dad, or especially his brothers.  
He had to be tough, like they were. But now, Matt questioned on whether or not crying actually _was_ weak. Amber definitely wasn't weak, and she didn't care if Matt saw her cry. Was that even stronger?  
"I _do_ miss her a lot."  
Amber nodded. "I never missed my dad. But even after all the crap she's put me through...I still miss my mom, too."  
Matt nodded. He didn't want to press Amber on what happened to _her_ mom. She would tell him if she wanted to. Amber never did.  
The ride after their conversation was quieter. Matt pulled into Charleston campgrounds. In a way, he was surprised that he had made it back himself.  
"Good thing everyone's asleep." Amber whispered to him. She jumped off the horse so that Matt could put it back in the stable.  
"Matt, I can't thank you enough for this. You risked everything."  
"Amber, it was no problem."  
"God, you always say that! But seriously, you're like the sweetest and nicest guy I ever met. You were-"  
Matt gathered his courage. Suddenly, he tried to press his lips to Amber's, but before he could, Amber pushed him gently away on his chest. Matt stepped back, embarrassed and confused. "Before _that_ happens, is there anything you'd like to ask me?"  
Matt blinked. It took him a moment to realize what Amber was trying to say. "Oh, um, would you...um-?"  
Amber smiled. "Fine, yes. You win."  
"Wait, what?"  
"We are now an official couple, Matt Mason."  
Before Matt could question it anymore, Amber walked to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, engulfing him in a kiss.  
Matt eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Although the kiss only lasted a few seconds, Matt was satisfied. He had finally won over the girl of his dreams. And nothing else mattered.  
Not even the hell he was going to catch from his family for it.  
(Hey, guys! Special thanks to Soleil0623 for helping me out with this chapter. Sorry if I'm embarrassing you or annoying you, Soleil. Even though I probably should've asked to use your name... but oh, well! Anyway, Soliel has an awesome story for Falling Skies, so I'm sure that she would appreciate it if you went and checked it out. I highly recommend it. :) It's called: Falling Forever Towards Remembering (SCRIPT VERSION). I'm positive you'll like it! Thanks so much for everyone's support. Love, piggyh6.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Complete.  
"What?! No! I'm not sleeping with her!"  
Hal just shook his head, a small smile on his face. Matt couldn't believe what Hal was actually accusing he and Amber of. After he had gotten lectured by Anne and Tom early in the morning, Hal made his own assumption as to where he and Amber had been last night.  
Matt sighed and walked away from Hal, his face still red. The entire city of Charleston was traveling on the open road. People stretched for almost a mile. Porter and Weaver had made sure to mix fighters and civilians together, just in case. Even so, many people hadn't kept their assigned place, like Matt hadn't. He didn't really care, though. Behind him, Lourdes and Amber walked together. Before today, Lourdes had spent all her free-time in the hospital, preparing medication for travel, so the two were trying to get their fill of time together.  
Matt wondered if Amber had told Lourdes that they were dating. Matt hadn't told anyone, although he was pretty sure that most people already thought that they were dating anyway.  
He also wondered if Amber had gotten in trouble for sneaking out at night. She probably did. It didn't seem like she did, though. Amber was bright in spirits. She and Lourdes were all but holding hands. It was kind of scary that Amber could actually _giggle_. It was so weird.  
In the very front was where his dad was. Most of the cars and trailers were in the back, filled with the elderly or the disabled, so that they didn't have to walk. Today, the plan was to just get out of Charleston. Matt han't seen Ben or Deni all day today. They must have been in the back or something.  
Matt kept on walking. As far as he could see, there wasn't any skitters, Mechs, or aspheni anywhere. He thought about Amber. Man, they had actually kissed last night. And Amber had said it herself: she and Matt were now an official couple. It made him so happy that his head was spinning. Was it true love like Ben and Deni? Matt couldn't be sure. He hoped so, though.

After getting a few miles out of Charleston, the group finally rested. They found an inn that was vacant and part of Charleston slept there. But guess what? Matt was, unfortunately, not one of those lucky people. So he had to wander around with the other half of people to find somewhere to sleep.  
After a long while, Matt and his group discovered a neighborhood in the suburbs that seemed good enough. He wasn't sure on which house to settle in until Ben walked by him. "The Mason house is over there, Matt."  
Matt whirled around to see a yellow two-story house with a brown roof. Matt nodded. "Thanks."  
Ben gave a nod, then smirked. "Oh, and Dad will freak out if he finds out that you and Amber are going out. Just sayin'."  
"How did you-"  
Ben smiled. "It's not hard to tell, Matt."  
Matt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Oh."  
Ben gave Matt a light slap on the shoulder before leaving. Matt sighed. He walked into the house that all of the Mason boys (plus Anne and Alexis) were staying. Apparently, Hal was sharing a house with Maggie, so he wasn't there.  
Matt searched the house. He chose a bedroom that was downstairs instead of upstairs, which was where his bedroom was in the previous Mason house. Matt opened the door of his bedroom and stepped inside. The walls were light blue and were covered in posters of boy bands and famous singers. There was a mirror on one side, photos covering the frame of it. The bed had a flower-embroidered comforter. This room definitely belonged to a girl. A teenage girl, to be precise. Matt knew that his brothers were probably going to make fun of his temporary room, but he didn't really care. It was only for one night, so it didn't matter much.  
Matt slung his backpack onto the bed. He felt relieved to finally take that thing off, as he had been carrying it all day. Matt unzipped the pack and took out fresh clothes. "Nice room."  
Matt turned around. His little sister was standing in the doorway. He rarely ever talked to the newest Mason for some odd reason. Matt smiled. "Well, it's only one night. Do you need anything?"  
Alexis shook her head. "Should I have to have a reason to interact with my big brother?"  
Even though she was only three years old, Alexis had the vocabulary of a ten-year-old. Matt thought she was starting to look like one, too. His dad would say otherwise, but Matt just knew that it terrified him that Alexis was growing so fast. She definitely wasn't growing nearly as fast as she used to, but still.  
Matt shrugged. "I guess not. What's up, Lexi?"  
Alexis smiled and sat down on the bed next to Matt's backpack. Matt placed it on the floor so that he could sit next to her.  
"Well, I was thinking about how you and I never do anything together."  
Matt raised an eyebrow. Even for the small part of Alexis that he knew was not like this. She could care less about spending time with her brothers.  
"Okay. What's your _real_ reason?"  
She giggled. "Okay, Matt. You got me. Now let's talk about your girlfriend."  
Matt slapped his palm against his head. "How does everyone know already?!"  
"It's pretty obvious, don't you think? Even everyone in the bar was betting that you two would hook up."  
"Fine. What do you want to say?"  
"I talked to Amber before."  
Matt gave Alexis a strange look. "And?"  
"And I think she's a good person for you, Mattie."  
Mattie? Nobody had called him that since he was like, seven!  
"Mmm hmm. I know."  
"That's different. I'm a girl, Matt." She said this as though that explained everything.  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure I already know that." Matt said.  
She laughed a little. "That's not my point. Girls can see through each other. From one conversation, I know her better than you do."  
"Huh?"  
"Just trust me on this, okay? She's a good choice."  
Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. "Um, okay. See 'ya later, Lexi."  
He got up and left before Alexis could say or do anything that creeped him out even more.

(Hey, guys! New thing by me! Anyway, it's called the Profile Series, which is basically a Wiki on the characters in this story, just so you can know them a bit better. Enjoy! Love, piggyh6.)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Complete.

That night was the first night in a long time that Matt slept through without waking up. He didn't have a nightmare, or even a dream. He definitely wasn't expecting that.  
Matt awoke quietly and fully rested. Wasn't expecting that, either.  
He got up out of bed, pulling away the flower comforter, and he almost laughed out loud when he saw a dream catcher hanging on the wall. Matt didn't believe in the nonsense of it actually catching nightmares, but it was a funny coincidence. It made him think of the time when he was little and his dad had fed him lies about the superstition in it, except he twisted it a little, saying that it scared away monsters. That was when Matt was going through the faze of believing that there were monsters that lived under his bed.  
He wasn't exactly sure why, but Matt took the dream catcher off of the nail in the wall and stuffed it in his backpack. He guessed that maybe it was because it brought back so many good memories. Matt walked into the small kitchen of the house. Ben was already up, sitting at the table and reading.  
"When are we leaving?" Matt asked.  
Ben looked up, setting his book on the table. "Not sure. I think not too long, though."  
Matt nodded and walked back to the bedroom to grab his backpack.  
While Matt was waiting outside, he heard footsteps approach him.  
"Morning, stranger."  
Matt smiled. The voice belonged to Amber.  
"Hey. Sleep good?" He replied after turning to face her.  
She laughed a bit. "Matt, remember? I don't sleep."  
Matt mentally shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
Amber adjusted the strap of her backpack so that it was only on one shoulder. "Well, I got a kick out of watching Lourdes sleep, though. She wouldn't shut up all night."  
Matt grinned. "Huh. I didn't take her as the kind of person who talked in their sleep."  
"Neither did I."  
Matt smiled at her. "Which house did you guys stay in?"  
"We didn't. Lourdes and I had to share a hotel room."  
"Oh."  
Amber laughed lightly. "Do you wanna, like, walk with me today? I mean, Lourdes has to work, so.."  
Matt nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. That would be, uh, nice."  
She smiled and began to walk away. "Okay, great. I'll see you in a little bit."  
Matt stood there for a minute, grinning like an idiot. That meant he got got to spend the day with his brand-new girlfriend. (I know, I know. Super short and boring chapter. Sorry! I've been really busy lately, so I won't be able to update tomorrow probably. Sorry! Love, piggyh6)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Complete.  
Matt shrugged. "Still, I just don't understand how everyone already knows."  
Amber smiled. "Even though I only told Lourdes... I still think it's obvious."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I mean, Matt, we're always together. _What I don't_ understand is why you're making such a big deal over it."  
Matt sighed. "It's because of my dad. He practically forbid me to go out with you."  
Amber didn't reply for a minute. She didn't appear to be bothered by this fact, but Matt knew that she had a habit of hiding her emotions. "Oh. I- uh, I didn't know that."  
Matt winced at the small amount of hurt in her voice. "Amber, it's not like that. He just-"  
"Doesn't trust me? Yes, I know. Neither does everyone else here."  
"I'm sorry," Matt said, "I shouldn't have said anything."  
"It isn't you, Matt. Out of everyone here, I would at least expect the freaking _president _to not judge me. If he doesn't, then who does? Nobody respects me enough to_a_

_t least _whisper their thoughts when I walk by. Everyone's a critic, even though we don't even have a right to be one!"

"I agree."

Amber didn't say anything.

"You're right, Amber. It isn't fair. The world has always been that way, even now during the invasion. You, out of all people should know that. You need to be strong about it. For Lourdes, for me."  
Amber smiled a little. "So you're just basically saying you don't handle emotional problems very well?"  
Matt shook his head and smiled.  
"Sorry, Matt. It's hard to control myself, especially since this stupid harness."  
Matt was just relieved that Amber was back to herself. "It's fine."  
Amber gave Matt a smug smile. "Wanna hold hands?"  
"What?"  
"Do. You. Want to. Hold hands?"  
Matt needlessly cleared his throat. She was teasing him, once again. "Uh-"  
"So, that's a 'no'?" She said, raising an eyebrow.  
He laughed a little, nervously. Then, he shrugged.  
"Alright. I was kidding, anyway. It's funny to see you like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Never mind. I talk too much."  
Matt smiled curiously, but he didn't press the matter further. He knew how Amber was.

Standing in the corner of the trailor, Anne stretched. She crossed the small space in the trailer to face Matt.  
"What do you need, Matt?"  
Matt gathered up his courage, hesitating. He wasn't really sure on whether or not he should ask. His question would result in immediate suspicion, but this was something he had to do. He sighed.  
"Do you know where Lexi is?"  
Anne raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need her?"  
Matt shrugged. "To spend time with her."  
"Matt, we both know that you don't want to 'spend time with her.' Did she do something I need to know about?"  
Matt shook his head. "No. I just want to talk to her."  
"About what?"  
Matt hesitated. He decided to just leave, in fear that he'd say too much. Just then, Alexis was in the room. Matt hadn't heard her enter, which was sort of creepy, but he was glad to see her.  
"Oh, there you are Matt. You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah, um, about-" Matt stuttered. He was as good as lying as his dad was good at karaoke. Which was bad.  
"About the book I borrowed from you? Well, I'm finished with it, and it's in the blue truck with my bag." She lied smoothly.  
Matt blinked. "Um, yep. Okay."  
Alexis smiled a little. "So we should go get it."  
Matt attempted to nod casually.  
As Alexis and Matt were leaving, Alexis smirked. "Monotone much?"  
Matt shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not a good liar. But you saved me."  
Alexis smiled. "I can tell. But I was there the whole time, so it was pretty funny to watch you struggle to answer Mom's questions."  
Matt laughed in annoyance. "Well, thanks a lot." He replied sarcastically. "Oh, and also I'm pretty sure my lie wasn't very convincing anyway."  
"About borrowing a book? Why?" He said in confusion. "Because, Matt. Everyone knows you can't read."  
Matt shook his head, smiling. Then, he punched her lightly in the arm. "You're a jerk, Lexi, you know that?"  
"I only learn it from the best." Alexis said, pointing at Matt.  
"Smart-ass."  
She smirked again. "What did you want to talk to me about, anyway? Your over dramatic love life?"  
Matt shrugged sheepishly. "Possibly." Alexis laughed. "Word of advice. When Amber's on her period, stay away from her. She doesn't seem like the person to be messed with."  
Matt shuttered. "I _really _didn't need to know that."  
"Then what did you want to say?"  
"Definitely not that. But seriously, whenever we're together, it seems... so awkward."  
"Did you kiss her yet?"  
"What, why?"  
"Just answer the question."  
"Once." Matt said.  
"Honestly? Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"  
Matt didn't reply.  
"Of course you didn't. But Matt, kissing really makes up time."  
Matt was already walking away before the situation got even more awkward. Why was he seeking advice from a ten-year-old, anyway?!  
(Long awaited chapter. Yes, I know, I haven't posted in like a week, but I've been really stuck on this chapter... it will get better! Sorry!)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Complete.  
Matt continued through the large crowd of people. He knew that Colonel Porter would give him crap about not staying in his assigned place, but he didn't care. Porter said that you could only leave your spot in an emergency, but as far as Matt was concerned, this _was_ an emergency. If he had to stand in between an irritable pregnant woman and a constantly-complaining fifty-three-year-old man for any longer, he was going to _die, _either of boredom or annoyance. Seeing as the two wouldn't stop arguing, Matt having to be wedged in _between_ _them,_ then they shouldn't notice that he left. If they did, they'd probably be too wrapped up in screaming at each other to care.  
Matt took a look around. He edged toward the left, away from his dad, and began to make his way forward. He saw Amber, but he didn't want to know what girly conversation she and Lourdes were having at the moment, so he decided not to go there. Passing Hal and Maggie, Matt kept on moving forward.  
The sky was turning pink, courtesy to the upcoming sunrise. The Residences of Nowhere (was what Matt called the former people of Charleston now) had been traveling since nearly six in the morning. According to the rebel skitters, the airstrike was supposedly going to occur today. Even though that they were more than ten miles from the borders of Charleston, Colonel Porter still used his classic motto. "You can never be too careful." Matt gripped his rifle that was at his side. Funny about careful, because it was too obvious that everyone was just on the open road, not concealed at all by trees or bushes. They were easily seen, especially since there was such a large quantity of people here.  
He wasn't sure where to go. There was Anne. No. The last thing he needed was a lecture on being loyal to the group, and how his assigned spot was important and not to be messed with.  
Matt considered Alexis, but she was too creepy. Besides, it's not like he would find her if he tried. Alexis was never to be found, unless she wanted to be. Matt wondered what she did all day. He shuddered. Actually, he probably didn't want to know. There just wasn't a knowing of the voodoo-y thoughts that went through her head. Matt sighed. He didn't really have anything to do, except walk. But he guesed it was better than being stuck in the middle of two screaming adults. Glaring around, Matt thought about what Lexi had told him yesterday. 'Kissing makes up time.' Matt really wondered if that was true, but he knew that he definitely wasn't brave enough to find out.  
How did Alexis think of all this stuff, anyway? She was two, she looked ten, but had the IQ of a fifteen-year-old. Or possibly even older. She was smart, Matt knew, but she couldn't be experienced in the relationship department. Well, she was pretty enough to get a boyfriend, but really, Matt knew for a fact that Alexis could care less about something like that. Huh. Maybe he'd ask her next time he saw her. Or maybe not, but this was really something he was interested in.  
The trees were filled with crows. They squawked noisily, but drew little attention from the group. Suddenly, most of them flocked quickly away. The huge amount of them made the sound of flapping wings noticable. This didn't seem... right. Matt knew that if they all flew away like that, then something had to have panicked them. Before Matt could draw any conclusions, an enormous sound filled the air, leaving Matt's ears ringing.  
Even though Charleston was now miles away, Matt could see a fiery mushroom cloud rising in the horizon. Smoke rised everywhere, revealing the disintegrated remains of Charleston, South Carolina. Ashes sprinkled from the air around Matt. Nobody spoke. A few men took off their hats and gave solemn expressions toward the ruins of the city. Then, just as fast as it had happened, everyone turned around, and began to walk again. Confused, Matt let people pass by him as he was still staring at Charleston. After a few seconds, Amber had approached where he was. She turned around with him and together, they stared at the place they once lived in. She put a hand on Matt's shoulder and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Amber drew an 'X' over her chest, where her heart was, and squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Rest in peace, Logan. You'll never be forgotten. Ever."  
Although she was obviously trying not to, tears began to work their way down Amber's face. For a minute, Matt and Amber embraced, Matt holding her tightly. Matt continued to stare at the horrid crumbles in front of him. They didn't speak. They just hugged for a moment, feeling reality settle in. Finally, they broke apart, but Amber stayed close by Matt, walking slowly, in the rythm of all the other people there. Finally, she spoke.  
"Matt," she whispered, staring ahead, "how do you feel about it all?"  
"I don't really have much of any memories from before the invasion... so I'm pretty used to everything."  
"No, not _that. I _mean _us_, Matt. What do you think about _us_?"  
Matt hesitated before replying. "Us? I mean, I think, we're good."  
"As a couple?"  
"Yes."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She whispered, studying Matt carefully.  
He nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't be going out if I didn't think so."  
Amber clenched her jaw. "Okay."  
Somehow, that wasn't convincing enough for Matt. "Why, is there something wrong?"  
Amber shrugged pitifully. "I don't know. I mean, Matt, it sort of seems like you're avoiding me."  
"How?"  
She sighed. "Like, you never want to hold hands or hug or kiss, or even spend any time with me."  
Matt abruptly stopped Amber with a light grasp of her shoulder. She finally gave him eye contact. "Amber, we both know I'm too shy to say or do how I feel about you. I like you a lot. I really really mean it."  
She gave him a smile. "I like you, too, Matt."  
He swallowed. He wanted to say 'love' instead of like, but it was probably too soon. Everyone in front of Matt and Amber suddenly halted. Gasps and shrieks filled the crowd, catching Matt's attention. Even from so far back, he could see what was there.  
Skitters snd an aspheni stood in front of them, right before he saw the spaceship. They ran right into a trap. What was even worse was the wicked smile on Colonel Porter's face, followed by dozens of eyeworms spilling out of Porter's eye sockets. The colonel had betrayed them all.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Complete.  
Although Matt should've been thinking about tactics on using his weapon now, other things came to mind.  
In a second, his theory on how this came to be flashed in his mind, drawing a conclusion extremely fast. He realized that Colonel Porter's betrayal explained a lot. It was why Porter had insisted that they travel so early, why nobody worried about staying concealed as they were walking. Why Porter was acting so strange; thanks to the eyeworms. It still didn't seem possible, even though it was all happening right in front of Matt. Amber gripped Matt's arm, giving her best intimidating death-stare at the Espheni. All was silent for a moment, opponet studying opponet. Matt saw Amber reach for her long knife out of the corner of his eye. Matt also decided to be ready then, gripping the barrel of his rifle.  
Pope fired the first shot before all hell broke loose.  
Before everyone was runing and firing their weapons in front of him, Matt caught a glimpse of Colonel Porter crumbling onto the ground. He didn't have time to think about what happened or what to do, just to act. Amber had already left Matt's side, rushing into battle.  
Matt ran ahead to where the skitters were. As he approached them, he could see how many of them there were: around a thousand. All in a formal position, aligned perfectly, weaved in order with many harnessed kids.  
Matt drew closer. Behind him, he could hear his dad calling for Matt to stay back. Matt kept moving forward, ignoring his dad's pleas. He came across a lot of fallen bodies, skitters carrying small children to be harnessed. His first instinct was to look for Amber. He could see her fighting with her natural grace. Matt didn't stare, starstruck, like he did the first time, though. Instead, he was just glad that she was okay.  
After cocking his rifle, Matt aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit a nearby skitter, bringing the beast down to the ground. Matt cocked the gun again to fire another round. His finger rested firmly on the trigger, about to fire.  
Before he could, though, Matt was suddenly hoisted into the air, dangling a couple of feet off the ground. Frightened, Matt dropped his rifle. He cursed himself for doing so. He couldn't see what was carrying him until he looked down. Matt could now see the green spider-like legs of a skitter; a skitter that was carrying him to be harnessed.  
Matt swore out loud. He tried his best to pull away from the skitter, but it had too much of a grip on him.  
"Matt!" Amber screamed.  
Matt could see her, yelling, and running toward him. She raised her knife, ready to swing at the skitter that was carrying Matt, but suddenly, her eyes went wide in horror. Amber's spikes began to glow, forcing her to drop her weapon. She was being controlled. The Espheni staring at her proved that. Amber's knees buckled, until she collapsed onto the hard ground.  
"No! Amber!" Matt yelled, fighting harder against the skitter, but it was no use. The thing was too strong.  
Matt was nearing the spaceship. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look. Suddenly, Matt was dropped on the ground. He was even more surprised to see Lourdes holding Matt's gun. Apparently, she had shot it.  
"Thanks," Matt breathed, taking the rifle from her. Matt began to shoot again. He took down two skitters before he reloaded quickly. After firing many more rounds, everything was still. Matt glanced around, wondering what had made them stop. His eyes moved around until yhey stopped on the Aspheni, being held captive by his dad, who was holding the gun to the Aspheni's head. The message was clear to the harnessed kids and skitters: *Back off, or I'll kill him.*  
However, the overlord seemed unfazed. He held a wicked smile on his face, studying the humans. Matt narrowed his eyes at the Aspheni. Was the thing really thinking...?  
One of the harnessed kids stepped forward. It was a girl; or at least used to be. Green moss-like substance was growing over her face, covering part of her lips, her cheeks, and her forehead.  
Spikes glowing, she spoke for the Aspheni. "Threatening our master won't do you any good, Professor Mason. We have our ways, too."  
Screams filled the air. Amber was on the ground, yelling. The harnessed girl tilted her head to study the scene. Matt clenched his gun so hard that his hand was shaking. He grit his teeth, using every ounce of willpower he had to keep from killing the aspheni.  
"Stop!" He said through his teeth. The girl only smiled. "Or perhaps you would prefer-?"  
Then, Ben was on the ground, next to Amber. He didn't scream, although it seemed like he was trying very hard not to. Deni ran forward, only to be stopped and held back by three of the people there. Tom hesitated. "Okay, just let them go and tell us what you want."  
Finally, the screams silenced. Amber gasped, and Deni was released into the crowd to see Ben. Matt didn't care what his dad saw, he ran to Amber and kneeled on the ground next to her. Amber shook her head. "I'm fine, Matt."  
Matt shook his head. "Amber, you were invaded into!"  
"Just don't talk. I'll tell you later."  
Matt raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. He listened to the conversation that was occuring right now between his dad and the harnessed girl. "What do we want? My, my, that's an awfully hard decision, Professor. We want a lot, actually. Like world dominance, human enslavement... but I suppose that you're referring to what we want from you today. Correct?"  
Tom offered a single nod. "Yes, that's what I assumed. Professor, what we want is very simple. We want Alexis."  
Tom hesitated, his eyes wide. He stuttered when he spoke. "My daughter?"  
The girl played a small smile on her lips. To Matt, the smile reminded him a lot of Karen's menacing smile.  
"Yes, that is correct. Alexis Mason..." she paused for a moment, as though she was mulling this over on her tongue. "Oh, what an asset Alexis would would be to us."  
Tom didn't reply for a while. Matt wondered what his dad was thinking.  
Finally, Tom shook his head. "You're going to have to leave empty-handed."  
The harnessed girl's smile remained on her face, like she had been anticipating this. Then, she shook her head while clucking her tongue a few times.  
"I was afraid you'd say that."  
The skitters that remained alive moved so fast toward him, Matt didn't have time to react. However, Amber, with her sharp instincts and supernatural powers, did.  
As the skitter was charging Matt (like the other ones came at the other people there) Amber was able to shove him out of the way just before the creature reached him. They both fell onto the ground with a thump, Amber only mere inches from his side. Matt quickly got up off the ground, pulling Amber up swiftly to her feet by her hand. Instinctively, they went to back-to-back, as Matt had seen Ben and Deni do many times before, but without speaking. Amber was using her rifle, which was her original weapon. She wasn't using her preferred knife because she couldn't proceed with hand-to-hand combat in the current position that she was in. In fact, he wasn't even sure how she got her rigle back from Captain Weaver, after being banned from fighting, or if it was hers at all. Either way, he did not care at the moment. Matt used his regular weapon. Like Amber's, it was the wooden rifle he had been given when he completed his training. Amber shot the legs off of a skitter. Matt got one in the throat, but only after missing two.  
Moments later, many of the skitters were dead. Matt's dad still held the Aspheni captive, in fear of the thing hurting Ben or Amber again if he killed it.  
While Matt was firing, he realized something. All of the skitters were crowding around the one harnessed girl that spoke to them. It was like they were... protecting her. That couldn't be right.  
Through the people, Matt could see Alexis. Finally, the harnessed girl raised her hand in the air, calling a ceasefire. Matt stopped as the skitters formed an opening so that she could step into the middle of the road.  
"Tom Mason, we have decided to retreat if you release our leader."  
Captain Weaver gave a nod of approval at the idea. Apparently, Tom did, too.  
She gave the same devious smile,then, as though demonstrating her preposition, she begsn stepping back with the skitters and backing up towards the forest. Tom slowly removed the gun from the Aspheni's head. The overlord walked slowly to where their army was with long strides.  
As far as she was, Matt could still hear the familiar laugh of the harnessed girl. "But be warned, Tom. We won't stay back forever."  
Nobody spoke until they fully disappeared into the pine trees.

After all of the dead bodies were buried and the wounded were tended to, they finally had a meeting in a large building that they set up camp in for the strange occurrence of the skitters. They all knew that Porter was responsible for it, but what Tom was even more concerned about was the harnessed girl.  
"I have a feeling that she's gonna be a problem in the future." Captain Weaver said, leaning forward against the table.  
"Did you guys see how the skitters surrounded her? I think she's the new leader, next to the Aspheni." Maggie said.  
"How are there even more Aspheni, anyway?" Deni asked, putting her head on Ben's shoulder.  
"I guess that there was even more than we realized." Tom said. "Why did they want Lexi, though?"  
"She has special... talents. Like when she got the eyeworms out of Lourdes. They really could use her." Matt said.  
"Still. I mean, don't they have aliens who could do the same thing?"  
"That's not important now," Captain Weaver replied, "what we need to know is who that girl is."  
"She sounded so familiar. Like someone I've met before, but I can't remember." Said Hal. Matt nodded in agreement. "You know what? She actually reminded me of Karen a little bit. "  
"She did, didn't she? When she smiled and laughed..." Ben muttered.  
Alexis who had been silent for the entire meeting, spoke. "Don't you guys see it? I know this for a fact..."

Alexis paused dramatically to get everyone's attention. "She _is Karen."_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Complete.  
"How is that even _remotely _ possible?" Deni asked Alexis, arms folded in front of her.  
"It's not." Matt agreed.  
"No, it _is._" Amber said, "Matt, remember what I said earlier today?"  
Matt shook his head.  
"I said that I would tell you something later. What I was going to say is that when the Aspheni was controlling my mind, it wasn't the Aspheni at all. It was the harnessed girl. When she did, I could hear her thoughts."  
Amber didn't say anything for a moment. When she did, she looked up from staring at her feet. "She knew that I could hear her, too. But it was really the old Karen... the human Karen."  
Lourdes was the first one to say something. "What did she want?" She whispered.  
Alexis spoke for Amber. "She wants us to kill her."  
Maggie gasped quietly. "Why?"  
"Well," Alexis replied, "let me explain my theory."  
Matt resisted the urge to facepalm himself. Then, in a voice that reminded him very much of a school teacher, Alexis began to explain.  
"Over the past few months, I've been studying the harness." Matt saw Anne raise an eyebrow over this, but didn't speak otherwise. "I discovered that it acts like a memory card for a phone. Once the harness is on, all of the memories you have while wearing it is transferred into the harness as well."  
Lourdes squinted. Matt wondered where Alexis was going with this.  
"Anyway, when we shot Karen, her body was too damaged to restore. After we left her body there, all the Aspheni had to do was take off her harness and put it on someone else. Now, Karen wants us to put her out of her misery."  
Matt looked up from watching the table. "So, there's two minds in one body? Y'know, the girl who owns that body and Karen? That sounds painful."  
"No. The girl who owns the body may as well be dead. I mean, she's functioning perfectly, but in the state that she's in, Karen owns her mind now. The original girl doesn't even have _that_."  
Captain Weaver cleared his throat. "We shot her three years ago. Why did they bring her back now?"  
Alexis shrugged. "I don't know. It's possible that they made enhancements to Karen's new body to make her less vulnerable that a human would be, which would take some time. Or, they just waited so long for tactical reasons."  
"Why choose Karen again? Instead of someone new for an overlord?" Hal asked. "I think it's for our personal weaknesses. You guys all knew and loved Karen, so it's really hitting where it hurts when we see her like this. Plus, she's a human, so if she gets killed again, the Aspheni don't have to risk losing one of their own species."  
Matt crossed the room to stand next to Amber. "Wow, that's crazy." He said in a whisper. Alexis nodded. "I agree, but it's what's happening now."  
Tom gave a nod, returning from being deep in thought. "And you're sure about this, Lexi?"  
"I'm positive."  
Tom nodded again. "Alexis, we're going to need you to remove the eyeworms from Colonel Porter." Anne said, as though Alexis hadn't said anything about Karen being alive.  
Alexis brushed the hair out of her face and walked out of the room in the direction of where Matt had last seen Colonel Porter.  
Amber leaned her head into Matt's shoulder. For a minute, they didn't speak, until everyone was out of the room. Amber sighed.  
"I need to show you something." She said, smiling.  
"What?"  
Amber moved forward and tugged on the sleeve of Matt's shirt. "Come on. You'll have to find out."  
Matt followed Amber out the door. Matt was somewhat surprised to see that they were heading toward the direction of Amber's temporary camping spot, of what used to be a park.  
When they entered her tent, Amber smiled a little. "Okay, close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
Matt closed his eyes, waiting on the picnic table that was only feet from where her tent was. Amber came out with something behind her back.  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
Amber sat down next to Matt, crossing her legs in front of her. What she pulled out from behind her looked like a ratty composition notebook.  
"You took me all the way out here to see an old journal?" Matt asked, trying his best to sound annoyed. But, to be honest, he really wasn't. She shook her head, carefully opening to the first page. On the inside cover, scribbled in black magic-marker, was Logan McRoy. Sketches filled the entire notebook, of inventions and deciphered things that had already been built. "This was Logan's?" Matt asked in a whisper.  
Amber nodded. "I got it when we went to bury him. He still had it. Funny, 'cause he never left home without it."  
On the very last page had a photo paper clipped to the paper. It was a photo of Amber, taken years before. It was during the winter, she was holding a small pile of snow in her hands while wearing a blue jacket. Amber touched the photo gingerly.  
"Wow. I can't believe that he kept this picture," she whispered. It was so rare to see the emotional side of Amber. Matt still needed a lot of practice in this kind of thing. "He really loved you, Amber."  
She nodded. "I know. I always think that you and him would have gotten along great, and that he and Lourdes would make the cutest couple."  
"I'm sure that he would have."  
"He would. And I hope that he's fine right now. And that he will never ever suffer again."  
Matt wrapped his arms around Amber's waist. Not at all awkwardly; it actually seemed just right. "For now, all we can do is hope."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Complete.  
Being the only girl of the Mason family, Alexis wasn't praised nearly as much. Matt knew that well, and so did she. He remembered what she had said to him once before, purely in rant. At the time, Alexis had described how a lot of the women in Charleston (which was where they were then) were 'segregated' if they didn't fight. _All of the cooks, the nurses; they don't get anything, even though they're just as important as the fighters._  
Matt agreed with it, too. Amber got a little decency from the others when she was a fighter, but now that she wasn't, everyone respected her the same way they did the first day they met her. So, he saw Alexis' point of view over it.  
So, Alexis decided to become a scientist.  
At first, Matt really disapproved of the idea. For starters, she was two. Secondly, she was only trying to prove a point to the world that 'Women Can!'.  
But as he looked into it more, he realized that Alexis would really fit the job. She had already discovered how the harness works, more thoroughly than any other had. If at this point of her life, being so developed that she could do _that_, then what else could she do? Matt thought that she could actually change the world. Alexis may be able to study it so well that we could understand the enemies' weaknesses fully. That possibly, just maybe, they could rid of the creatures on the Earth, once and for all.  
After realizing that, Matt supported her all that he could. He really wasn't sure how Alexis was going to get anyone sane to allow a two-year-old to have an enforced positioned job.  
So, they tried someone who wasn't sane.

Matt slowly opened the door in the what-used-to-be hotel room. Although they would only be here for a few days, when the people who were wounded in the battle were recovered enough to move on, the scientist still had **DR. ROGER KADAR** labeled on the door.  
Matt knew that if his dad caught him here, he'd be in trouble. Hearing stories about this guy, he knew that the scientist liked to live underground. So, Matt tried the basement suites first. He succeeded. Even so, Matt kept his rifle close by his side. Just in case.  
"Hello?" Matt called. Woops, he probably should've knocked, but he was too wrapped up in helping Alexis to really think about it.  
Matt stepped past many beakers and lots of technical equipment. It looked a lot like what you would see in a middle school science lab. Creepy. Why didn't Matt make Lexi come with him? After all, this was _her_ job!  
Cursing himself one more time, Matt called out again, louder this time, though. "Hello!"  
Matt instinctively turned in the direction where a noise came from. A man was dropping stacks of paperwork on boxes. He looked very surprised to see Matt. Matt was surprised to see him, too. He had expected the glasses, but not the shaggy gray hair and stubble.  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you Dr. Roger Kadar?" Matt asked him.  
The scientist nodded.  
Matt cleared his throat. "Do you have any jobs for an intern opened?" He knew that Alexis wouldn't be particularly fond of being an assistant, but it was probably the only way she could start.  
"No." Dr. Kadar replied, short and abrupt. He went back to finishing whatever he was doing, as though Matt wasn't standing there anywhere.  
"So just like that? You're going to decline an offer for help?"  
He looked back up. The man kind of gave an expression that was like, 'Oh, _you're_ still here?' Then, he squinted through his glasses to study Matt. "I prefer to work as a soloist... you're the young Mason boy, aren't you? Marty or something?"  
"Matt."  
"Yes, Matt. Anyway, I thought you were a fighter. What would want with a position in science?"  
Matt creased his forehead. "No, not for me. My sister, Lexi- er, I mean Alexis, is interested in it."  
Dr. Kadar's eyes widened. "The alien child?" He looked away from Matt and started to rummage through one of the boxes. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that."  
Matt sighed. "You're not even gonna give her a chance?"  
"I don't even know the risk she would provide."  
"But _I_ do know her. She's my sister." Matt said.  
Dr. Kadar shook his head. "You do not know her. She isn't your sister, Matt. Alexis is part of the Aspheni race. She must be dangerous."  
Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His sister may have been annoying, always matter-of-fact, and a smart-ass, but she definitely wasn't evil. "Trust me, doctor. She isn't dangerous. If anything, she's the complete opposite of that. She can remove eyeworms from people. She discovered something new about the harness."  
"What about it?"  
"Something about the way it works. You'll have to ask her."  
Once again, he shook his head, then began to clean his glasses with his shirt tail. "I can't help you. I simply cannot take any risk from anyone associated with the Aspheni, or any of the aliens for that matter."  
"Wouldn't you at least want to talk about it to Alexis? Or get a recommendation from someone for her?"  
"That wouldn't improve the circumstances, if that's what you're wanting."  
"What if my dad talked to you about it, then?" Matt didn't usually play the _My Dad's the President _card, but right now, he was too desperate to care.  
"There's really no point in arguing about this. I refuse to work with a person that could be hazardous to my health."  
"Okay, fine. Just wait until Lexi overpowers your knowledge, then you'll be forced to either drop out of your job or work with her. If she'll let you." Matt didn't care that he was being rude. Dr. Kadar was being equally as bad, calling his sister 'dangerous'.  
"That attitude isn't going to help the situation, Matt. I suggest that you change your course before your family affects you even more."  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, clearly confused.  
"Your family is obviously 'screwed up' in more ways than one. I mean, come on. Your father had eyeworms, as did your brother. Your other brother used to be harnessed, and who you call your sister is an alien."  
Matt blinked. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you say this crap." Matt muttered. He began to walk into the hallway, but turned back when he heard what Dr. Kadar said next.  
"Go ahead. But remember, they're all just like that redhead you hang out with. Dangerous and unstable."  
Matt balled his fists. It was one thing to insult his family. But now Amber? That was the last straw. "T_hat redhead_ you're talking about happens to be my girlfriend." Matt said.  
The scientist chuckled a little. "Son, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into with a girl like that."  
Without saying anything, Matt just left before he punched the guy in the face, leaving the matter behind. There was no freaking way Matt was going to let Alexis work with that jerk. Even if she would be mad at him for ruining her chance. Besides, Matt was sure that Alexis could soon outsmart Dr. Kadar, anyway. He knew that as a fact.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Complete.

Matt watched each stair carefully as he walked up each one, searching for flaws. All of them were covered in elegant red carpeting, filled with flecks of minty green and iridescent gold, but he could still see an occasional crack, uprooted carpet pieces, footprint smudges. This wasn't exactly Matt's idea of fun, staring at the carpet, but when you're in an old hotel while your dad won't let you go outside, well, you tend to have to think "creatively". Besides, Matt needed a way to tame his ADHD somehow.  
He knew that most of the imperfections of the hotel came sometime after the invasion. Matt tried to imagine what the hotel would've looked like before. He knew that it used to be one of the nicest hotels in South Carolina. Matt continued up. He was still on the third floor, but was approaching the fourth. Eery footsteps echoed in the hallways, signifying that somebody was ascending the stairway. Matt didn't pay attention to it, though. He was too busy watching the stairs.  
The footsteps stopped in front of him, even though the stairwell was wide enough for two people. Looking down, Matt saw a small pair of white and pink sneakers. "What are you doing?" Alexis asked. Matt glared upward. Alexis was watching him with a slightly suspicious expression. "Looking at the stairs."  
She smiled. "I know, they're interesting, aren't they?"  
Matt raised an eyebrow at the tone in Alexis' voice, which was suggesting that she wasn't being sarcastic. "Uh, not really."  
She gave _him _a strange look. "Are you kidding? There's so much life everywhere."  
Matt furrowed his brow. He was beginning to worry that his sister had seriously lost it. "On the stairs?"  
She nodded. "All of the beautiful organisms. Tiny bugs; it's all so amazing."  
"I'm not quite catching on. Are you hallucinating?"  
"No. I guess it's just because your weak mortal eyes can't see dust mites."  
Matt blinked. Dust mites?! "You can see _dust mites_?"  
"Mm-hmm. Anyway. I came to ask you: how did it go with Dr. Kadar? When will I start?"  
Matt leaned against the banister. "Oh. About that..."  
She immediately reacted to the edginess in his voice. Her face fell. "What did you do?!"  
Matt shrugged.  
"Matt! Tell me!"  
He hesitated. Matt was about to say something, but Alexis cut him off before he could. It was strange; just a moment ago, she was chatting happily with him. Now, she spoke angrily.  
"You blew my chances, didn't you?" She demanded.  
"Lexi," Matt protested, "the guy was a jerk. He didn't even want to work with you."  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "I already assumed that would happen. But you made it even worse. I should've gone myself."  
Matt knelt down slightly so that he and Alexis could have direct eye contact. "Listen. There was no way I was going to let you work with Kadar. He made false accusations about you, and our family. Even Amber, too."  
Alexis did not reply, but still looked Matt in the eye while her face began to soften.  
"Besides," Matt said, punching her arm playfully, "I know that you can outsmart him soon. I guarantee you."  
Alexis gave way into showing one of her only childish features, her face spreading into a grin. "Thanks, Matt. You're a good brother."  
Matt chuckled, smiling. "Yep. I know."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Matt muttered.  
Amber laughed.  
"Well, we only have almost an entire month of walking left." Lourdes said.  
Matt glared at her. "Speak for yourself. You get to spend all day in an air-conditioned trailer."  
Lourdes shook her head. "I have a job to do. Besides, walking can't be all that bad."  
Amber nodded, chewing on the brown rice that was being served that day as lunch. "It is pretty bad."  
Lourdes flipped her hair over her shoulder. Then, in a playfully-bragging tone, said, "Huh. I wouldn't know."  
Amber rolled her eyes teasingly. "I think it's time for you to get back to your shift."  
"What? I still have ten minutes lef-"  
Amber shoved her in the direction of the elegant door of the hotel cafeteria. "No you don't. See ya' later."  
Lourdes laughed. "Some friend you are."  
She got up and cleared her tray. Now that they were in the hotel, they couldn't get into the kitchen because its big metal doors were locked. Everyone had to rinse their tray off by hand.  
Amber got up after Lourdes and rinsed off the leftover rice from her tray in the sink. "Bye, guys," Lourdes called over her shoulder. Amber waved and walked back over to where Matt was sitting. "What are your plans for today?" Matt asked her.  
Amber layed her knife, now in its scabbard, down on the wooden table. "I actuality have to go to some crappy training class with Anthony."  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"So I can become a fighter again. The whole course is probably gonna be filled with a bunch of eleven-year-olds."  
He nodded. "Sounds 'bout right."  
She smiled. "Wanna come with?"  
Matt didn't miss his cue. "Sure."  
As expected, Amber completed the course in no time flat. Matt could see the jealousy from the other kids. It made him want to laugh. After twenty minutes of waiting for Amber to finish, she approached Matt from the training area that had been temporarily set up at the hotel. The day seemed to last forever. It was sunny outside. Amber and Matt didn't talk much, just basked in the warm weather, enjoying themselves as a couple, and in celebration of her becoming a fighter again. Because Tom was too busy with the preperation of leaving to Michigan, Matt didn't have to worry about being seen with her. He was ashamed that he felt this way, but Matt knew that his dad didn't like Amber.  
"What are you doing with the fighters' badge, Amber?" Captain Weaver intruded Matt's thoughts.  
Amber didn't seem fazed by this. "I took a training course for becoming a fighter again. I passed." She replied simply.  
"I don't know if you understand. You lost your opportunity as a fighter not because of your agility, but because you didn't obey command. You aren't a fighter."  
"What? You're kidding!"  
"No, I'm not. And that's an order. Hand over the badge, Amber."  
(Okay, smh. Smh. This chapter was so bad, I can't really believe I'm going to publish it but I need to put up something, and I'm already late as it is. Sorry guys! -piggyh6)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Complete.  
Amber threw another rock into the pond. It skipped twice before it sank into the water. She straightened her shoulders and hugged her knees to her chest. "You're freaking kidding me. I've been waiting so long for this. Then Weaver just has to ruin it all again." She stated with a long sigh.  
Matt looked up. The sky was turning a rich purple, hinting at the upcoming sunrise. They were supposed to leave today, now that Colonel Porter was recovered enough to move on toward Michigan. Everyone was supposed to be packing and getting ready as of now, but Matt and Amber had been sitting here since after breakfast. "Amber, I'm sure you'll find a way to be a fighter again. Trust me."  
Amber smiled a little, but her face quickly fell back again. She hesitated. "Remember when we were at the funeral? And the skitters said... said that the people here 'needed me'? What do you think they meant by that?"  
Matt thought about this for a moment. He shifted from having his legs outward to the same sitting position Amber was in, hugging his knees to his chest. In truth, he had his mind on the subject a lot, but never could never decipher what the rebels meant by what they said. So Matt just settled on "I don't know."  
Amber nodded. "Neither do I. It's sort of weird, don't you think?"  
He wet his lips. "Yeah."  
Once again, silence filled the air, only being broken by the sound of rustling leaves produced by the trees surrounding the pond.  
It was a while before Amber spoke.  
"I don't know if Michigan will be safe." She whispered. He looked at Amber. She looked back with serious eyes. Then, Matt creased his forehead defiantly. "Why not?"  
Amber craned her neck slightly to watch a crane fly high above their heads. She looked upward as she spoke. "I'm not sure. But why are we going to Michigan instead of Ohio or Wisconsin, or some other place in the Midwest?"  
Matt shrugged. "Captain Weaver said it was because Michigan was the highest state there."  
"Why does that even matter?"  
"Because it's likely that the higher upstate we go, the less affected it'll be by the Aspheni. Also, the rebels suggested we try anywhere in the Midwest, so I guess Michigan's our best bet."  
Amber considered this. "Huh."  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I'm just thinking. It's kinda strange that the rebel skitters know this."  
Matt wasn't sure what she was getting at. "What are you trying to say?"  
Amber shrugged. "I mean, I trust them as much as you, Matt. But, really, I want to know; how _do they know _what

it's like there?"

Matt nodded. That was a good point. "I don't know... but we'll find out soon enough."  
Amber nodded slowly. "I think we should get back."  
He could hear the sound of many footstepd at once, then people yelling directions at The Residences of Nowhere. They were leaving. Matt dreaded having to spend the day walking again. Amber got up before Matt, watching as he stood up to his feet. "Ready to leave?" She asked warmly.  
Matt shook his head. "Nope."  
She laughed lightly. "That's too bad. We're going, anyway."  
He pretended to groan in protest. Amber playfully rolled her eyes in response. She gripped his hand lightly, pulling him in the direction of the camp. "I'm sure you'll make it."  
"No, I won't. I'm going to pass out with boredom by the end of the day."  
"Come on!"  
"Uh-uh. I'm not leaving."  
Amber played a small smile on her lips. "What if I did this, then?"  
Quickly, she placed a small peck on his lips. Matt knew it wasn't meant to be romantic, just to tease him, but the kiss worked as planned. He nodded quickly.  
"Yep, that works."  
Amber laughed again. "Okay, good. Now let's get moving."  
Matt noticed that she never let go of his hand when they walked. He sort of liked feeling like a normal couple with her. He had no idea that Amber was into this kind of stuff, but didn't care either way. It was nice to spend the day with Amber; it made him feel close to her. Time with his girlfriend was just too precious.  
Matt could see Alexis watching them with a curious smile as they emerged from the forest, but didn't say anything to him about it. He was thankful for that. He was also thankful that his dad didn't see he and Amber holding hands.  
They got in the group quickly, ignoring wherever their assigned places may have been. As they began to follow out of the city they had been living in for days, Matt spoke. "What do you want to do when we get there? To Michigan, I mean."  
Amber thought for a minute. She laughed a bit before answering. "I think I'm gonna play a game of Yuker. Man, I haven't done that for years."  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "What's Yorker?"  
She laughed again. "It's _Yuker_. And it's a card game. You've never played it?"  
Matt shook his head. "Nope."  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You're from Massachusetts. It's really only played in the Midwest. I'll have to try and teach you."  
Matt nodded. He had never been really that into cards, but he would try if she offered. "Okay."  
"It's a date, then; as soon as we get settled in at Michigan."  
He smiled. "Sounds good."  
"So do you even know which city we're going to?"  
Matt shrugged. "The plan was Detroit originally, but Colonel Porter vetoed that and said to try Battle Creek, since it was his mission, y'know? But now it might be back to Detroit 'cause of Porter's little 'incident'. But I'm really not sure."  
She looked at Matt. "Why do you know all this stuff? I mean, I barely know which state we're going to."  
Matt laughed. "I dunno. I guess it's just because my dad's the president."  
"We'll, aren't you lucky. I would love to get in on our upcoming events."  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just _that _lucky. But you have to-"  
"Matt?" Matt froze. He whirled around, seeing his dad watch he and Amber intently. Tom's eyes flickered from Matt's to their intertwined hands. Matt gulped. He knew now. He knew that Matt and Amber were dating. In fact, Matt was surprised that he hadn't realized it sooner, but still. He went against his dad when he had specifically told him not to.  
As anticipated, Matt's dad was furious. "Matt. With me. Now!" He barked.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Complete.

Walking through the crowd, Matt could feel Amber staring intently behind him, but he didn't want to turn and see it. This was pure torture; awaiting for the inevitable. Matt knew he couldn't avoid his dad on this forever, but he didn't want it to happen _now_. How could he face him now, especially since Matt had went against his direct order?  
Matt considered escaping into the crowd for a moment. It would be simple, he would be easily concealed with everyone here. But he really couldn't. Matt knew this would come some day. If he really wanted to be with Amber, he couldn't hide from his dad forever. So that meant Matt had to defend his part as much as possible, or even more. Amber was too important to him to loose her now. Tom lead his son to one of the trailers that held much of the medication for the infirmary. The trailer was a seperate cart from the driver's truck, so as soon as Tom shut the door behind him, they were alone. Matt watched his dad cross the room, pacing toward the opposite end, then stop and turn to face him. His arms were crossed loosely in front of him. It was quiet for a moment. Matt fidgeted with the strap of his rifle, waiting for the almost-an-eternity that it took his dad to speak to finally end.  
"Matt," Tom said, "do you want to tell me what you were doing with Amber out there?"  
Every instinct in his body told him to lie. To make up a feeble excuse on why he and Amber looked like they were holding hands, but Matt wasn't witty enough to come up with an answer so quick without hesitation. Besides, Matt couldn't hide the truth from his dad any longer. Swallowing his fear, Matt ran his hand absentmindedly in his curly hair before speaking. "I was... holding her hand." _Man, it sounds so weird to say!_  
He nodded. He had obviously anticipated Matt's reply. "Why was that?"  
Matt's eyes darted around the room, trying to find anywhere to look at besides his father's face.  
"Because we're going out."  
"For how long?"  
Matt watched his feetvas he spoke. "A couple of weeks."  
Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why her?"  
Matt furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"  
"Why Amber, Matt?"  
Matt shrugged. He knew why, but it wasn't like he was going to admit his emotions to his _dad. _Tom shook his head like he was tired of having to constantly lecture Matt, even though this was the first time in a while. "I don't get it, Matt. You have so many possible girls to go after, but, of course, you have to choose the one I forbid you from. She isn't safe to be around! You need to understand that!"  
Matt clenched his fist at his side. He hated it when anyone insulting Amber. "She _isn't _ like you think, dad! It's not fair; you treat her so badly, when in reality, you don't even know her!"  
"You're done, Matt!"  
"What?" He replied, confused.  
"You are breaking up with Amber whether you like it or not! You're done seeing her!"  
"No. You can't control my life! I can make my_own _ decisions now!"  
"You are fifteen! In three years, you can go ahead and ruin your life with her, but for now, you follow my rules!"  
Matt shook his head. "No. I'm not breaking up with her."  
Tom still was insistent. "Yes, you will, Matt. If I catch you again with her, I will make you announce it to everyone here, including her, that you are breaking up. I mean it! Do you understand?"  
"But-"  
"Matt, this is not up for arguement. Do you understand?"  
Matt gritted his teeth, but still managed to nod. His dad gave Matt a very parental look. Then he took a glance at his small watch. "I need to go. But I mean it, Matt. Don't. Go. Near her."  
Matt swallowed hard and watched as his dad exited the room. Although he agreed to stay away from Amber, he definitely wasn't going to give up this easily.

In the few hours that followed he and his dad's discussion, Matt kept his word only because he knew that was when his dad would be testing him the most. He tried to stay on the opposite end of her so that he wouldn't be tempted to approach her. Matt knew that Amber would understand the situation he was in. As intimidating as she could be, she was also sincere. Matt walked in pace with the length of people stretched out in the woods. They had recently taken course through the trees so that the Aspheni couldn't see them. He couldn't get his mind off of Amber. When they had just passed the border of North Carolina, The Residences of Nowhere stopped in a generally small town, where they spread out in different places there, but all agreed to meet in the yard of the town's courthouse and eat their late dinner and breakfast in its soup kitchen. Although it was almost seven o'clock, Matt wasn't hungry for dinner, so he completely skipped the line and just sat by himself at a small table in the corner. Usually, Matt would sit with his dad, Hal, and Maggie during this meal, but he wasn't exactly feeling up to talking to his dad at the moment.  
Matt sat at the table, contemplating what his dad had said. He needed some way to get around him... but Matt couldn't be sure how to do that without him seeing. Matt knew his dad wasn't bluffing about making him announce to everyone about breaking up with Amber. Matt really couldn't think of a good conclusion for some reason.  
Either way, though, he needed to think of something. He couldn't just forget her so easily. She meant the world to him, and nothing could ever change that.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Complete.

Matt perched in his hiding spot amongst the tree that had low branches, concealing his body. He waited as he watched each pair of shoes pass by, each one belonging to a residence of soon-to-be Detroit. Watching each step of each person carefully, Matt awaited for what he needed. He shifted slightly when he saw the old pair of sneakers that were Ben's walking adjacent to the grey Converse shoes that must have belonged to Deni. Thankfully, they didn't see him. Man, that would've been awkward to explain why he was sitting behind a tree.  
Finally, the light brown combat boots were approaching him. Good thing Lourdes wasn't with her. Quickly, Matt grabbed Amber and pulled her behind the tree with him, causing the leaves to rustle. She yelped; nobody realized it, though, probably because it blended in slightly with the singing birds.  
When she saw who had taken her from the group, she looked relieved, but more so surprised. She took a quick glance around to make sure sure nobody before speaking.  
"Matt? What the hell are you doing?" She hissed. Matt put a finger to his lips."One second," he whispered quickly. He began to lead her deeper in the forest, swiftly and quietly. Amber looked confused, but didn't object otherwise. Wnen they were out of earshot of the others, but still close enough to be able to easily find their way back, finally stopped, pausing to hear the muffled footfalls of everyone walking. "What's going on?" Amber asked quietly.  
Matt hesitated slightly before replying, adjusting his t-shirt so that his hands were momentarily occupied. He honestly hadn't thought of how to explain this to her.  
"He wants us to break up; doesn't he?" She said before Matt answered her first question.  
Matt nodded. "Yes. But-"  
"But what?" She demanded.  
"He shook his head gingerly, watching the hidden emotions on Amber's face. "I won't let that happen, Amber. I promise."  
He face flooded with relief, then new curiosity settled in her eyes. "Then why did you even take me out here?"  
"Oh, I uh, assumed you'd want me to tell you what exactly happened."  
Amber nodded, giving a half smile and playfully rolling her eyes. "Of course I do. But not all secretive in the woods, where we can be caught pretty easy. I don't want to have to keep on sneaking around with you."  
"Matt raised an eyebrow. "O-kay?"  
"Which means, we should meet up somewhere later tonight. It's just too naïve to do it this way, Matt."  
He nodded. "Alright. Um, where do you want to...?"  
She shrugged. "We'll figure it out later. But for now, I'll see 'ya soon, Matt."  
He watched her walk away into the crowd of civilians and fighters. Moments later, Matt followed after her so that he wasn't too far behind.  
Matt was walking once again. This sucked. Sometimes he hated Amber's motives. He knew that she teased Matt a lot, making him wait, but he seriously didn't enjoy it. She seemed to want to spend time with Matt, though, somewhere private. Amber did most of the commitment in their relationship, which he hated himself for. Most of the time, Matt was too scared to do anything. How did she get so much build-up? Was it her past life, or just pure personality?  
He knew that his girly obsession with over-analyzing people was started to take its toll, because, really, who knows? It was Amber he's talking about.

"I guess he just doesn't want us dating." Matt said. He looked at the streets below. It was dark, lit only by the few street lamps and any light the moon offered. He swung his legs lightly, letting his feet dangle off the roof of the old First Presbyterian Church. Amber nodded slowly, biting her lip. "What did I do?" She whispered.  
Matt looked at her. "Amber, you didn't do anything wrong. My dad just has issues."  
"It _isn't just_ your dad, Matt. It's everyone here. Weaver, Hal, Anne, everyone. I mean, I really try to stay strong, but I don't know if I can handle this any longer."  
He didn't reply for a minute. "I don't. I care about you. So does Lourdes and Ben and Alexis."  
Amber sighed. "Always the optimistic, are we?"  
He playfully put an arm on her shoulder. "Yep, that's me."  
She shook her head, laughing lightly. "I complain too much."  
"I don't think so."  
"Of course you don't." She said. Matt wasn't exactly sure on how to reply to that, so he didn't. "You know what? I'm worried about going to Michigan. What if it's the same or worse as down here?" Amber said.  
"We just have to trust that the rebels are right, I guess." Matt replied. She nodded.  
Matt thought for a moment. This was somethind he'd been thinking about for a long time. "What do you think? Y'know, with the whole rebellion thing. When do you think it'll end?"  
"I think it won't happen in our generation. For sure one day, though."  
"The world's never gonna be the same again, I know that."  
The awkward silence filled the space between them once again. He shifted uncomfortably to the side, awaiting for a response from Amber. She was about to speak, but suddenly, a loud bang sounded, Leaving Matt's ears ringing.  
A large hole was about two inches from Matt, exposing the floor beneath them. Someone had tried to kill them both.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Complete.  
Matt stood in shock, imagining all of the possibilities that could've occured. However, his mind refused to think. It was extraordinarily hard to process this all. Something was wrong once again in their own town. Someone who targeted he and Amber.  
When she spoke, it was in sheer disbelief. "The mole." She whispered before getting up quickly and flying swiftly down the stairwell that led to the first floor, leaving Matt behind. He took another look at the gaping hole of the concrete roof, then decided to follow after her. Without thinking, he stood to his feet and tugged open the heavy door of the church, a cross painted on its front. Taking two stairs at once, he was able to catch up with Amber. Lourdes was then suddenly being pushed across the church floor in view of Matt and Amber, looking very confused. Amber quickly stopped the two men thwt were holding her.  
"What are you doing?!" She demanded, gesturing at Lourdes in one quick motion.  
"Step aside, girl. We're taking her in."  
Matt walked in front of them, next to Amber. "For what?"  
The taller man sneered. "She blew a hole through the roof; again. You're lucky she didn't kill you both."  
"What?" Lourdes protested. "No! I was taking inventory in the church's basement!"  
Amber nodded. "She's already been controlled by the Aspheni and the eyeworms were removed. But if she was down there... she must've seen the whole thing!"  
Lourdes nodded slowly.  
Matt looked at the guys again, whom had began to release their grips on Lourdes' forearms. "This is great, though! We actually have an _eye witness _ this time. We'll catch whoever did this soon."  
They nodded. One of them spoke. "We'll inform Weaver. I'll come back to interrogate her later."  
Amber shook her head with a sigh as the two left the room. "Looks like we got a new mole."  
"There's always got to be something." Matt agreed.  
"Are you guys okay?" Lourdes asked.  
"We're fine. You were the one who was in the same room as them, Lourdes. Are _you _ okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm as good as I could possibly be in this situation, Amb. I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to go check out the roof really quick."  
Amber nodded. "Okay. That sounds like a good plan, maybe we should-"  
"No, that's alright. I'll be fine by myself, trust me." Lourdes absentmindedly adjusted her over-the-shoulder backpack she was carrying and smiled. Then, she opened the door to the roof and disapperead for a moment. Matt and Amber waited silently for her to return.  
Soon, the door opened and Lourdes stepped out, pinching a single bullet upright between her thumb and index finger, studying it closely. "Looks Volm modified. Makes sense or else it wouldn't be able to make a hole through the roof."  
Matt examined the bullet closer. "It seems like they're pulling the same thing you did when you were under Aspheni control."  
Lourdes shrugged. Matt knew that this was probably a sensitive topic for her, but at the moment, he was too busy to care about hurting her feelings. "It was really close to us, too." He continued. "Like seriously, maybe half a foot, tops."  
"But why did they want to kill us?" Amber whispered.  
Matt shook his head, still carefully watching the ammunition Lourdes held. "I don't think they wanted to kill _me. _They wouldn't get anything good out of it. Remember, the rebels said they needed you for something against the Aspheni. So the mole must've been trying to kill _you, _ Amber."  
She sighed again. "Story of my life."

President Mason ended up postponing moving on to Michigan because of the incident that had occurred. Originally, everyone was supposed to leave this morning, but Matt's dad though it to be safer, and more convenient, to wait til midafternoon. For now, they would have a meeting in their current city's library. Matt thought that was pretty ironic, considering there was going to be a lot of yelling inside. He walked into the lobby where people were being directed to the second floor. Matt walked up the flight of stairs, following behind the fighters and civilians that were gathering there. Rows of children's bookshelves had been pushed to the side against the walls so that there was enough room for everyone to fit. By the time all of the people were in the library, though, even after the arrangement for more spacing had been made, the entire place was packed. People were only inches from Matt. Even so, the second floor was still large enough for anyone who wanted to attend the meeting.  
Lourdes was the person who was the most noticeable in the mass of people. She stood on a makeshift stage made from a large rectangular table. She stood tall so that people would be able to ask her about what she saw. Matt could also see his dad and Captain Weaver standing close by the table to ensure Lourdes' safety.  
The crowd was filled with voices and even some debates on who the 'mole' was. Across the room from him, Amber wasn't doing either. Instead, she stayed next to the stage, by the parts closest to Lourdes, paying wispful attention to the front and waiting for the meeting to start.  
Matt knew when Weaver held up his hand in a motion of silence, the same way he did on the first day Amber was in Charleston, that it was beginning. Immediately, people stopped talking, or at least lowered their voice to a hushed whisper.  
Lourdes quietly stepped off the table for Captain Weaver to get on.  
"Yesterday, an unforgettable event happened. We have a new spy with us. He or she is charged with attempted murder of the president's son, Matthew Mason, and Amber McRoy at once-" Matt could see the edginess in his dad's face when Captain Weaver spoke. Crap. He knew about them being together again now. "There is no doubt similar events will start. The upside to this, however, is we have an eye witness here, Lourdes Delgado. She will help us with the description of this person and what exactly happened. Be aware. The spy could be anyone."  
Lourdes was let onto the stage. "I honestly don't recall much. But I'll say what I remember. Anyway, she-"  
"So it's a 'she'?" Tom interrupted. Lourdes nodded. "Yes. And she definitely wasn't one of our own."  
Weaver raised an eyebrow. "As in, not human?"  
She shook her head. "No. She was human. But I don't think she was associated with the aliens or Karen. She was part of another _human _group."  
"What do you mean, Lourdes?" Amber spoke up suddenly.  
"I'm telling you that there's more people in this city than just us. Except they are against us."

(Special thanks to FantsyLife333 on YouTube, or Michelle. She made an amazing Falling Skies vid for me on Matt Mason with the song Perfect by Hedley. I totally support her; she's awesome. Anyway, I suggest you check it out, and the rest of her channel if you're a diehard FS fan! :) -piggyh6)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Complete.

"It just doesn't make sense. How does it add up? Lourdes can't just draw a conclusion from seeing this person _once_."  
Amber sighed. "I know, Matt. But since when did the world make sense? We're living in a world of aliens. Get real. You have to give her some credit."  
Matt shook his head, quickening his pace from the library now that they were off the stairs. The meeting had just ended, so now Matt knew he didn't have much time before his dad would find him. Or maybe he would forget about the whole thing for a day or two while more important matters were at stake.  
"Yeah, maybe," he muttered, "but still. How can she just, assume, that the mole isn't from the Second Mass or Charleston, or whatever?"  
She shrugged, slightly in defeat. "I don't know. But she's my best friend. I have to believe her."  
"Yeah, I get that. Her theory just doesn't work well for me...there isn't enough evidence to say there's other people here."  
"Your dad believed her."  
"No, he didn't."  
Amber nodded insistently. "As soon as Lourdes was done with her speech, he sent out fighters to scope out the city."  
Matt paused for a moment to think of something witty in response. Nothing particular came to mind, so he just said, "That doesn't mean they're going to find anything."  
She gave her stubborn smile. As she began to walk back to the library, no doubt to see Lourdes, she spoke slowly while walking backward to face Matt. "We'll find out soon enough, then."  
He rolled his eyes playfully at the way she said it. Then, he started to head out in he opposite direction she was going. "See you later, Amber."  
"Bye," she called over her shoulder.  
Matt continued to walk. He wasn't sure where to go, but continued anyhow. Lourdes' accusation still didn't settle on him, but she was still probably right. Who would've thought that Charleston would blow up? Or that Karen was still alive? He definitely didn't, at least not at first, but then it was proven correct. This must've been the same situation. Lourdes didn't have a reason to lie.  
In the distance, he recognized Hal, Ben, and Anthony, leading a few others, emerging from the woods. They apparently had just returned from their search.  
Matt broke into a run until he reached Ben, eager to see what they had discovered.  
"Did you find anything?"  
"No humans. But we did find some tracks; and they weren't ours."  
Matt thought this over. "So," he whispered, "what now?"  
Ben placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now...we have to leave. These people are a threat to us. Pack as soon as you can."  
Matt was confused. "So that's it? We aren't even gonna confront them?"  
Hal spoke before Ben could. "It's safer for everyone if we just left it as it is. We can't make it any worse."  
"I think we-"  
"It doesn't matter what you think, Matt." Ben interrupted him. "It's Dad's decision, not yours."  
He sighed heavily. "Fine."  
He began to walk away, back toward the library to tell Amber. He knew that her smug and immature 'I told you so' would be awaiting him. He opened the door to the building once again, walking up the stairs to where the meeting had been held. People were still just now leaving even though it had been over half an hour ago. Across the room, Lourdes and Amber were sitting at a small circluar table. Matt kept walking until he reached Amber. She and Lourdes jad been whispering and when he got there, they abruptly stopped and exchanged girl-code glances. Man, Matt needed some guy friends.  
"What's up?" Amber asked quickly, obviously intending to cover up the whispered conversation she had just shared with Lourdes.  
"Some news on her theory," He gestured toward Lourdes. He could see her carefully awaiting what he had to say about it. "We didn't find any people... but there was some tracks. And they definitely weren't from _our _horses."  
"I knew it." Amber replied. Lourdes smiled in relief that she was right.  
"But we're leaving soon. My dad wants us out of here as soon as possible."  
Lourdes nodded, then started to get up. "I guess I should start packing... I carry around way too much stuff. I'll talk to you later, Amb."  
Amber smiled as she watched her walk away. "What were you guys talking about?" Matt asked casually, trying to act like he didn't care that much.  
"Stuff."  
"Like-?"  
Amber played a small smile on her face, the way she did whenever she was teasing him. "You'll have to find out yourself."  
Matt sighed. "Why do you find a constant need to do this to me?"  
She laughed lightly at his uneasiness. "Do what?"

"Do _that_. Tease me; pretend that you don't know how much something bothers me. It's really annoying."  
Amber tilted her head slightly. "Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"  
"You're doing it again."  
She grinned. "It's almost a natural instinct for me. It's fun to sidetrack you, Matt. You really shouldn't let me put your guard down like this."  
"Oh, so now it's my fault?" He replied.  
She laughed again, louder this time. "Once again; it's one of my mental tactics. Don't worry about it too much."  
"How do you do that?!" She smiled. "All mind tricks."  
He shook his head. Fine. Don't tell me."  
"Anyway," Amber said, cutting away the previous subject, "you should probably start packing. And be ready for when we leave."  
"I already packed this morning."  
"But you aren't ready."  
"What?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Your gun, Matt."  
He whirled around, patting his sides. "Oh, yeah. I didn't even realize..."  
He turned then. _Where did I leave it,_ Matt thought, walking back into the park. Oh, crap. He left it on the roof yesterday. He circled around to where town was, then opened the door to the small church. People were inspecting the lower floor for signs of the mole. Matt grabbed the handle to the door that lead up to the roof. Before he could pull it open, though, a hand grabbed his shoulder. His dad was standing next to him.  
"Where are you going?" He demanded.  
"I, uh, left my rifle up there yesterday when-"  
"We'll talk about that later, Matt." His face turned red. He knew that his dad was referring to being with Amber again. "Right."  
"Anyway, you'd better get it fast. We'll be inspecting up there soon."  
Matt nodded and quickly went up the stairs to avoid any more awkward conversation with his dad. He stepped onto the roof, edging closer to the hole in the concrete. The hole revealed the two floors below, and it was right next to where he and Amber had been sitting. Scary that it had been so close to them.  
Matt ripped his thoughts from that so he could focus on finding his gun. But as he turned around to see, he realized something was wrong.  
His rifle was gone.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- Complete.  
Matt whirled around once again to make sure that he wasn't just missing it, but it was nowhere to be seen. His rifle was really missing.  
_Lourdes,_ he thought immediately. It had to be her. She went upstairs after he and Amber were almost killed. She had a backpack with her that was big enough to fit the gun in. She took it; no one else had been up here since Lourdes had, at least none that he knew. The facts were all clear, except for one. Why would she take it? What reason would she have to take Matt's rifle? If she needed a weapon, the armory would easily provide her with one. Besides, he was pretty sure that she was against violence, anyway.  
Matt had to find out. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure that the thief was Lourdes, but she was definitely a 'suspect'. After all, though the wind could've just blew it off the roof. He didn't recall it being windy the night before, though. The mole could've easily taken it. But people were guarding this place all night so nobody got any more ideas. Still, he was sure that someone could have slipped through them.  
Either way, he needed it back. He was close to defenseless without his rifle. He barely had any combat strength the way Amber did.  
Matt walked back down the stairwell. As he was about to open the door that lead to the lower floor, someone else opened it. They must've been about to investigate the roof. Matt edged to the left side of the stairs, making room for people to pass him. Fortunately, his dad was too absorbed in a conversation with Anthony to notice Matt. The last person, a brunette woman (who must've been a fighter because of the gun strapped to her side) passed him, barley glancing at him. Then, the door to the roof clicked shut, indicating that Matt was the only person in the building that wasn't on the roof. He continued down the stairs, then ascended the ones to the basement.  
Storage units were pushed against the wall, organized with bibles stacked on top of each other, multicolored bins, and transparent jugs filled with a deep-red-wine colored liquid, which, Matt assumed was grape juice for communion. He really didn't know what exactly he was looking for, except answers. Answers that he needed to solve who the hell this mole was.  
Everything looked so perfect, though. Dusty; but what would you expect a church basement to be like after being vacant for over three years? Actually, the dust helped represent that nothing was affected in the basement by the mole or anyone else. The Volm modified weapon had been taken by the mole. It almost seemed too perfect. There wasn't a sign that anyone was in here at all, except for a pair of footprints below the hole in the ceiling. You would think that there would at least be something that showed that someone was here. Once again, Matt thought about how Lourdes was quite possibly the person who took his gun. He still couldn't quite figure out why she'd want it...  
Suddenly, all of the pieces fell into place. She had taken his rifle because _she _was the mole. For whatever reason, she wanted another weapon. She was down here when it happened. There wasn't a sign of anyone else but one person. There were no other people here in this city, she made it all up. Lourdes had tried to kill her best friend.

"_Please,_ Lexi. I need your help on this."  
The trailer went over a speedbump, causing the light to shift on Alexis' face. "What's in it for me?"  
Matt thought about her question for a moment. "The gratitude that you saved hundreds of people?"  
She smirked. "Matt. Really. Something I actually _care _about."  
"Uh-"  
She nodded expectantly. "Right. You have nothing."  
"Just, let me think for a minute."  
Matt had been trying to convince his sister to look study the subject of Lourdes and being effected by the Aspheni ever since they left. So far, it really wasn't working so great. "Oh, I've got it!" He said suddenly.  
Alexis nodded. "Uh-huh?"  
"If you figure out what's wrong with her, then you can get a chance of being a scientist. And showing Kadar that you're better than him."  
She considered this. Matt knew that this was a pretty decisive offer for her, considering how crucially competitive she was with Dr. Kadar now. She nodded slowly. "I guess if you put it that way... I might be able to look into it."  
Matt grinned. "Great. You're awesome, Lexi."  
Before she could reply, he exited the trailor to his unfortunate walking duties. Man, did he hate doing this. The moon was bright in the early night sky. Twinkling stars also surrounded it, casting light for all of the people here that was walking. Earlier, Matt had heard that they were about to enter Ohio, so they were pretty close. It was about time. The Residences of Nowhere had been nomads for more than a month now. Matt hated not having anything more to do than walk all day. It wasn't that he was out of shape or anything, it was just the fact that he got bored easily.  
He got into, for the first time, his assigned place. He didn't have his rifle to play around with, so doing this seemed even more boring than usual.  
After what felt like half an hour, Amber approached Matt. She looked concerned, and he really wasn't sure why until she started to speak.  
"Matt, you were right. There's something wrong with Lourdes."  
At first, he was confused. "Wait, what?"  
She spoke in a whisper. "I was hanging out with her in one of the trailers that had the medication inside... and she started getting out some of the prescriptions that she put in her bag to organize and stuff, you know. But when she did, I saw your rifle inside... and the Volm weapon."

(Hey, guys! So anyone out there willing to make an edit for me? It has to fit the size of the image so I can use it for my second book. Contact me on Twitter at JoinThe2ndMass [Username: We Are Falling Skies], or PM me here for details. Whoever makes the edit I like the most gets an option to put their own made-up character for the second book [and possibly third] in it. Send me the description of he or she if I tell you that you won, and I'll see what I can do with them, you know, play around with their personalities a bit. :) I'm kinda scared to do this... it would be so awkward if no one enters... oh, well! Also, all entries must be in by October 5th. Thanks so much for just being an amazing audience! Love, piggyh6.)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- Complete.  
"How could she even get your rifle?" Amber asked.  
"I left it on the roof yesterday. She must've taken it."  
Amber nodded, thinking hard about the matter. "What should we do?" She whispered finally.  
Matt shrugged. "I don't know. I have Lexi looking into the eyeworms right now."  
"I'm just worried about Lourdes," Amber muttered.  
"What do you mean?"  
She swallowed. "I have no idea if she would be able to handle being controlled by the Aspheni again."  
"Lourdes is strong, Amber. If anyone would be able to go through that, it would be her. She made it the first time; she'll make it the second."  
She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's keep our fingers crossed that it isn't that again."  
Matt gave a nod. "I just hope that Lexi gets the results back soon."  
"Yeah," Amber agreed solemnly. "But should we do something about it? I mean, like, I don't know if we should wait that long for Alexis." He shrugged. "What could we do?"  
"I have no idea," she admitted, "I... just hate to see her like this."  
The suddenly cold temperature contributed to the depressing mood of the conversation. "I know," Matt whispered, "but I know Lexi's gonna do everything she can to make it right."  
"I hope so."  
"Trust me. I know her. Despite her 'unique' personality, she always gets the job done."  
Amber forced a smile. "We'll see about that."  
The day was particularly breezy, showing early signs of winter. Apparently, everyone here was conquering Ohio fast and were antipated to reach Detroit soon. Within four days, they were already over ten miles in their expected travel amount, courtesy of Captain Weaver's atrocious walking schedule. The vast majority of the residences were mumbling about the chilly air. A baby shrieked nearby, but he was able to tune it out for his thoughts. Just then, Matt wondered what Lourdes was doing as of now. He couldn't think of how it would be like to have no control over your body, just your mind, where you had to helplessly watch the things you did that wasn't even you. Unbearable was how he pictured it. If she didn't somehow have the eyeworms again, then was Lourdes doing the things she was out of her own free will? Matt couldn't ponder what another possibility could be other than the control of something Aspheni-related and just being plain evil. He doubted the second option, though. It didn't seem likely to have such a sudden change of heart like that. It was hard to believe that Matt and Amber had been going out for nearly a monty and a half now. Although he thought it to be unlikely, he hoped that their new problem didn't break them apart. That was the last thing he needed now.  
Just waiting for his sister to finally be able to tell was like waiting for being executed. Slow and painful. He just couldn't imagine what may have happened to Lourdes. And how painful it would be to watch his girlfriend endure it all. Matt knew how much she meant to her. It seemed overwhelming to think of how Amber was feeling now.

Waiting. That was all that they could do; wait. Matt hated the tension and anxiety that came with it. Neither he or Amber spoke as they stood by Alexis' trailor. On the ground, Matt watched a single file line of ants trailed in to their dome-shaped homes. Amber bit her nails silently. The wind gave a sudden gust, blowing the hair back from her face.  
It was completely quiet.  
Suddenly, Matt jumped slightly at the sound of the trailer door creaking open. His younger sister stepped into the nightly air. He couldn't read her expression; it was just blank.  
"I found something that I think you would like to see."  
Without speaking, he and Amber climbed the few steps and entered the trailer, following close behind her. Alexis gestured for them to sit down, but both of them remained standing.  
She sighed, turning toward Amber. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
Amber swallowed, but nodded slowly.  
"Okay," Lexi began, "let's start simple. First of all, yes; it is confirmed that Lourdes is hosting several eyeworms at the moment."  
Amber drew her breath in quickly, squeezing her eyes shut in disbelief. "How do you even know this?" Matt demanded.  
"Her behavior, her instinctual habits; they all add up, Mattie. I'm one hundred percent positive."  
"What can we do?" Amber asked.  
"I'll get to that in a minute." Alexis continued. "Anyway, because of the large quantity of eyeworms that had been in Lourdes' system, many of them reproduced and laid eggs inside her body. It takes several years for the larvae to transform into an adult, but in reality, she has been suffering eternally for a long time without even knowing it."  
Amber looked up at Alexis. "But you can just remove them like you did the first time, right?"  
She hesitated, then shook her head slightly. "I don't know if her body could handle the removal process a second time. And even if I were to get them out safely, they'll probably just regenerate in a couple of years."  
Matt spoke carefully. "So what about Dad and Hal? Didn't they have eyeworms, too?"  
"Correct, but Dad and Hal only had one eyeworm, making it impossible for them to find a mate in their bodies."  
Despite the heavy mood, Matt made a face. "Ew, T.M.I., Lexi."  
Amber rolled her eyes at Matt's immaturity. "And Colonel Porter, too?" She asked.  
"I think he'll suffer from the same problem as Lourdes." Amber closed her eyes, as though wishing this not to be true. When she opened them, she finally whispered the thing that everyone was wondering in a small voice. "So, she's... doomed?"  
"As long as the eyeworms stay away from the brain, she should be fine." She replied.  
"And if they don't?"  
Alexis didn't respond, but the dead silence between them answered the question for Amber.


	36. Contest! (Please Read)

# Contest! (Please Read) #  
Contest!  
(Will not be able to update this weekend. I will be in a place with no wifi. If you want to enter or read the rules to my new contest, scroll down and enjoy! [I am aware that it is not October 5th yet. If you still want to enter my photo edit contest, you are still welcome to do so!] Sorry for no update, guys!)  
Hey, guys! So my edit idea was a total bust...nobody entered! Haha, that's okay. Anyway, new contest! All you really need to do is make sure that you: 1.) Can contact me on Twitter at JoinThe2ndMass by Direct Messaging me or 2.) Are able to PM me here on .

****CONTEST** **DESCRIPTION****

I've noticed that Matt kind of needs some "male bonding" with someone other than his dad and his brothers. Create a character (MUST BE MALE) to be his best friend. Send in a _complete _description of him consisting of name, age, personality, past life, physical appearance, (etc.). Anyone can enter. (Except if you're under thirteen, make sure to ask your parents permission, blah, blah, blah, I don't wanna get sued. Yeah, some people will actually do that.) You don't have to be a writer or even good at writing, just have fun with it! However, if your character is chosen, he may not be exactly the same as your description; I may twist 'im up a bit! Entering means you are giving me permission to use your character. I will announce the winner (if there is one) at the end of whatever chapter is the closest I update near October 15th and I will contact you personally. Hopefully someone enters; so please do. Yeah, you! Reader, you! Enter! ;) Thanks and good luck to you all! Love, piggyh6.:D


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- Complete.  
Lourdes breathed in, shuttering violently. This seemed so similar to how Matt remembered it; how three years ago, she reacted the same way to the aftereffects of the eyeworms. Except this time, it was worse. Instead of being sweaty with her hair being a stringy mess, Lourdes was sickly pale.  
Her body was so weak, she could barely lift her arms. Because of this, and out of pity, nobody bound her wrists. Now, she sat in the crammed corner of a trailor, her arms wrapped around her knees, mumbling to herself. Lourdes didn't eat. She didn't get up. Even Anne was lucky to get a few sips of water in her a couple of times per day. It made Matt sorry to watch Lourdes just go mad, without being able to do anything about it. It was even worse for Amber. For the past three days, ever since Alexis shared her theory with her, Amber was no where to be seen. Matt didn't know where she was. He gripped the handle of the trailor door, pulling it open slowly. Stepping inside, Matt could see Lourdes still curled up in the corner. A young fighter, not older than Matt, had his handgun trained on her. Matt wasn't sure if he was assigned to this, or he was just doing it out of spite, but either way, dismissed him. As the guy was leaving, Matt pulled on the strap of his rifle and took it off, leaving it on the floor. He approached Lourdes, kneeling down so that they had centered eye contact.  
Through her shaking, Lourdes smiled gratefully for Matt's presence. The questioning in her eyes was clear enough for him to read. He shook his head. "Amber's not with me. I actually haven't seen her since..." he trailed off when he realized what he had been implying. Lourdes moved her head slightly in what only could be identified as a nod.  
"I'll find her soon." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
"I-I d-don't lik-ke p-people... seeing me... l-ike th-this."  
Matt grinned. "Don't worry about that. You look as good as ever, Lourdes."  
She made a feeble attempt to laugh, but all that came out was a cough.  
An awkward silence filled the room. Matt waited quietly. Finally, Lourdes spoke first.  
"M-att? I-I don't w-want A-Amber to... b-e sad. Wh-when I die."  
Matt glared at her. "You're not going to die. Stop saying that."  
"N-no," Lourdes insisted, "even L-Lexi s-said that i-it was... in-operab-ble."  
He didn't respond.  
"T-tell 'er... I l-love her. She wa-s the greatest fr-riend... I could as-k for." She muttered.

"This _isn't_ goodbye, Lourdes! You're _not _dying!" He said, raising his voice.  
"O-okay, M-Matt," she whispered.  
Even so, Matt knew she was just saying that to make him shut up. And as much as he hated to admit it, he also knew Lourdes was probably right. * *

"Welcome back." Matt said.  
Amber smiled wryly at him. Even though she wasn't eating, showing up for dinner was at least a start. "How is she?" She whispered. Although she didn't refer to any specific names, Matt instantly knew she was talking about Lourdes.  
"She's doing a little bit better." Matt lied. Amber visibly relaxed and leaned against the plastic chair. "Good."  
He realized that none of the other people had moved since Amber had entered the cafeteria of the high school, which they were currently taking residence in. When he looked around, everyone around him continued to eat suddenly. Amber didn't notice; or at least pretended not to. "When can I see her?" She asked.  
Matt shrugged. "I guess whenever you want."  
"I need to see her soon..."  
Matt hesitated. "Do you want me to come with you? I mean, I'm not saying that you can't handle this or anything, but-"  
"I'll be fine, Matt." She forced a smile. "This is just... something I'd prefer to do alone."  
He nodded. "Are you sure?"  
Amber shook her head. "No. But I know it's the right thing to do. I want to see her-"  
"Before she dies?"  
She glared at him. "No. I was going to say 'before she misses me.'"  
"Oh," Matt felt his face turning slightly red. Admittedly, that was a really stupid thing to say to Amber. Nobody spoke as she got up and left. Matt wasn't even positive if it was to see Lourdes, or because of what he had said.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38- Complete.  
Tears streamed down Amber's face. Even so, she was silent, and hadn't spoken in hours. Matt watched her out of the corner of his eye. He wanted badly to be able to help her, but he knew there was nothing that he could do. Lourdes' condition was nothing that he could possibly control, as much as he wished he could.  
Finally, Matt had the courage to speak. "Are you okay?"  
He knew that it was a stupid question, but he had to do something.  
"I'm fine. It's Lourdes who isn't." She paused for a moment. When Matt didn't respond, she continued.  
"I saw her today," Amber whispered. "I thought I would be able to handle it, Matt. But I...I just couldn't..." She didn't finish her sentence.  
"Nobody expects you to be able to," He replied.  
She shook her head. "Yes, they do. Everybody thinks I'm all tough and I don't have feelings, but I do. Even if I don't always show it, I have a sensitive side like everyone else."  
Matt resisted the urge to sigh. He hated getting pulled into emotional situations. "I know that, Amber. Don't let the others get to you."  
She breahed out heavily. "I really shouldn't be complaining. It's stupid. I'm sure a lot of other harnessed kids go through the same thing as me."  
Matt considered this. "Have you ever thought of getting your spikes removed? I mean, once we have the equipment set up again. It might stop this stuff."  
Amber nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think it would be worth it. I have to keep my strength. It's really the only defense that I'm capable of."  
He didn't reply. Even so, he was still successful in getting Lourdes off Amber's mind momentarily. Amber cued Matt's silence as an opportunity to leave. Standing to her feet, she began to walk away. Behind her, without turning, she gave Matt a quick wave before disappearing. Now that they would start their daily walking routine soon, Matt guessed that she was going to get ready for it. He also knew that he should probably get ready, too, but felt that he had enough on his mind to worry about already, so he didn't. When his dad started to approach him, though, Matt immediately regretted the decision. He remembered that he hadn't spoken to his dad since he knew about he and Amber being together again. "Matt," Tom spoke first, "I need to talk to you."  
Pretending like he didn't know what his dad wanted, Matt replied, "Yeah?"  
Tom sighed. "I'm sure that you know what I'm going to say. And it's not that."  
Matt raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh, what?"  
"I decided that you're old enough to make your own relationship decisions, Matt. I can't take that away. So, you're free to date Amber. If you want."  
Matt stood there, shocked. He didn't say anything, not even when his dad walked away.  
After he recovered, he had the sudden urge to go and tell Amber the news, but knew that she wanted to be alone right now. He could see people gathering to begin walking, so Matt absentmindedly followed, only able to think about what his dad had said.  
What he had been dreading for weeks, months even, was gone. The thing that had interfered with he and Amber's relationship; vanished.

Continuing through the oasis of people, Matt for once, wasn't feeling disgusted as they walked. This, no doubt, had been what everyone had bedn waiting for.  
Michigan.  
It was so close. In fact, they were already in Michigan, but they still had a few miles til they reached Detroit. So far, he didn't see any signs of differ from how Charleston used to be, but after a few months of endless walking, it felt great to finally get somewhere.  
Matt was curious, too. They were taking the risk purely by chance. In reality, nobody knew if the city was even affected by the Aspheni at all.  
He stood near Ben. He realized that he hadn't talked to him in a long time, but wasn't positive on whether or not he should start a conversation with him because he was with Deni. Matt just decided not to, in case Ben didn't want to talk to him, but Ben actually ended up talking first.  
Without looking at him, he said, "It's been so long since we've been able to stay in one place for more than a week."  
Matt didn't know if he was talking to he or Deni but replied anyway. "Agreed. It's going to be nice."  
"I'm really in need of some kind of vegetation," Deni said. "We haven't had anything except for oatmeal since we left. I mean, we used to have potatoes, but that's gone."  
Matt asked the question he'd been wondering for so long. "What do you think will be in Detroit?"  
Ben thought for a moment before answering. "I don't think it'll be any different from what we see now. Either way, though, I'm happy just to have a place to live in."  
Matt nodded. He was half-hoping that Ben would hypothesize about 'better life' there instead of what they were used to because, honestly, a change for once would be good for them. At least in his opinion.  
Soon, as it grew dark, he started to lose hope of getting to Detroit today. On the dirt road, people were buzzing with anticipation on getting to their destination. Matt hoped that they really would be there. He could barely wait to see if they really had. When Captain Weaver called out, he was sure that they had gotten there, but they really weren't. The hundreds of people n front of Matt halted for some unknown reason, causing him to stop abrubtly.  
Every person was silent, including the infants who had been recently crying. Nobody moved.  
This wasn't what he had expected.  
In the few seconds that followed, Matt couldn't help but wonder now that he could see this; what would the future hold?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39- Complete.

Hey, guys! Guess what?! You just finished book one of A Matt Mason Love Story: The Beginning! (39 Chapters is close enought to 40, right?) I'm cheating and counting this as a chapter.  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I will try to update Chapter 1 of Book 2 on October 16th, 2013. I really hope you enjoyed this book, as much as I did writing it! Remembr to enter for my contest, too! Expect great things in Book Two!  
May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor (that's copyright)!  
Love, piggyh6 :)


End file.
